Spideypool multiverse
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Algunos One-shots o drabbles que escribiré sobre como en cada dimensión existe un Spideypool.
1. Prueba de amor

Mientras termino el fic de Harry y Peter, y el de Creepypastas (Al fin estoy acabando esa cosa), me decidí por hacer unos One-shots o drabbles Spideypool, será el Spideypool de varios multiversos. Lo sé, ni yo me entendí. (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece, blablabla.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** Chico x Chico.

•••

 **Capítulo 1: Prueba de amor**

 **Tierra 1610**

Peter estaba sumamente cansado.

Estaba harto de ir a la escuela, o prácticamente a cualquier lugar, y encontrarse con él.

Y estaba seguro que no era ninguna coincidencia, porque el maniático ese lo buscaba.

Aunque hoy aceptaba que hasta le parecía divertido, y más que eso. Se acostumbró a verlo, a encontrarselo por doquier, a sus chistes pesados, a su presencia.

Y eso incluía sus coqueteos. Sus coqueteos pasados de tono, por cierto. En un principio le parecía incómodo, de lo peor. Pero hoy, se sentía raro el día que no recibía un piropo por parte de Deadpool.

No supo en que momento pasó de ser una simple broma, a una "broma con derechos", por llamarlo de algún modo.

Conocían sus identidades secretas de hecho. No fue algo planeado, de hecho fue un accidente. Un accidente gracioso, admitía Peter. Pero se guardaban sus secretos, y eso era de apreciarse.

La primera e inocente nalgada que Wade le dio a Peter, le costó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el mayor se ganaba la confianza del arácnido, permitiendole incluso, besos con consentimiento.

Pero ese era el problema. El mercenario venía, le daba un beso o dos, le elogiaba el trasero, o alguna otra cosa de esas, bromeaban... pero, ¿qué eran? ¿qué rayos se supone que eran ellos dos?

Peter intentaba no clavarse con eso, verlo como un juego. Pero había días en que eso lo lastimaba. Inconscientemente, se estaba enamorando del antihéroe. Y claro que, no lo aceptaría. No a viva voz.

—¿Qué tienes cariñito?

Preguntó Wade. Una vez más, tenían uno de sus típicos encuentros. Arriba de un gran edificio para ser exactos.

Deadpool besaba las mejillas de la araña por encima de la máscara, pero éste se miraba distante, distraído. Pensaba precisamente en eso, y como eso lo afectaba.

—Nada.

—"Ummm. Cuando la chica dice 'nada', realmente quiere decir 'todo'. Supongo que también se aplica para Spidey." — Pensaba el mas alto, pensamiento que si Pete lo hubiera oído seguramente le habría soltado un golpe. —Oh anda, ¡dime! Sé que te pasa algo. ¡Dime, dime, dime!

Lo traía abrazado por la cintura, así que lo agitó de una infantil manera. La araña gruñó un poco.

—¡Ya, basta! Está bien, te diré.

—¡Genial!

—Pero si te burlas, te llenaré la boca de telarañas.

—¡Iugh!

Peter suspiró.

—Muy bien... es solo que, no entiendo que somos. —Confesó el castaño, mirando hacia abajo. Deadpool parpadeó.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Ya lo dije! ¡No entiendo que rayos somos! Nos besamos, nos decimos tonterías... eso no está bien, más cuando sé que eres un antihéroe y aun así no lo evito.

El mayor tomó las mejillas del contrario entre sus manos, para verlo a los ojos, o a través de los ojos de la máscara. Parecía serio.

—¡Pero Pete! ¡Desde que estoy contigo soy más héroe que villano! ¡Y lo hago por ti! ¿Eso no te dice nada? — Exclamó en un puchero infantil.

El menor volvió a suspirar y se soltó del agarre.

—Me alegra esa parte pero... la cuestión es que... no confío del todo en ti.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que... creo fervientemente que... ahorita haces esto pero mañana, o al rato, te encontrarás con una despampanante mujer en tacones y te irás detrás de ella. — Decidió darle la espalda al terminar su frase. Se sentía bastante avergonzado con todo esto.

Wade rascó su cabeza, no comprendía. Pero unos segundos después se encendió literalmente un foco sobre su cabeza.

—¡Aaah ya! ¿Tú crees que eres un juego para mí y que lo olvidaré en poco tiempo?

—Exactamente.

—¡Pero Spidey! ¡Te he dicho que te amo! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida, estoy seguro de eso! Así que, ¿porqué me iría detrás de una teibolera? — Gritó a todo pulmón. El otro se giró y palmeó su rostro.

—Yo dije mujer despam... mira, no importa. El caso es... que no te creo.

De las pocas cosas que hacían entristecer a Deadpool, está sería una nueva en la lista.

—Pero Araña... tú ni siquiera me has dicho que me amas...

Peter mordió su labio inferior. Se sentía muy tenso.

—Por eso mismo. Por eso mismo no lo he hecho. Sabes esto es patético pero... no quiero salir herido.

Eso último fue casi dicho como un susurro, pero fue perfectamente oído por el otro.

—Pete... te amo...

—No te creo.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?...

Está sería ya la tercera vez que la joven araña suspiraba. Se acercó al mutante, y colocó una mano en su pecho, aunque sin mirarlo.

—Te divorciaste no hace mucho, y también no hace mucho aun eras un mujeriego de lo peor. Simplemente, no creo que tu corazón me pertenezca...

Y no dijo más. Preparó su lanzatelarañas y se retiró del lugar trepando edificios, dejando a Wade con un mal sabor de boca.

¿Qué había pasado? Todo iba tan bien el día de hoy, pero de repente Peter se puso filosófico y sentimental. O al menos eso pensaba Deadpool.

—Y además me quedé sin mi besito del día...

Casi se tira a llorar en pleno edificio.

.

El gran Deadpool no se podía dar el lujo de deprimirse, ¡no señor!

Sobre todo porque ahora tenía un plan. Un plan que era infalible, según él. Lo pensó demasiado, y era la mejor idea del mundo a su vista.

Con esto si que contentaría a su querida arañita, seguro que si.

Y lo mejor es que se encontraba cerca, con su típico disfraz y arriba del techo de una casa. No tardo mucho en llegar hasta él.

—¡Spidey!

—Agh, ya te... ¡Oh Dios mío, Wade!

Peter se sacó la máscara para mirar bien. El antihéroe venía sosteniendose un costado con el brazo derecho, manchas de sangre se le veían por doquier.

El castaño intentó acercarse, pero Deadpool lo detuvo.

—¡Shh, shh! Ten, toma. — Con su otro brazo le estiró una caja de madera que guardaba. Parker la tomó pero no dejaba de mirar como el otro sangraba.

—Por todos los cielos Wade, ¡¿estás bien?!

—Si, si cariño lo estoy. Ahora, ábrelo, abre eso.

—Pero Wa...

—¡Vamos, ábrelo! — Casi chilló como un niño. Spiderman no tuvo de otra que acatar la orden, solo para encontrarse con algo para lo que sus ojos no estaban preparados. Ni su estómago.

—¡¿Pero que rayos...?!

—Es mi corazón. Dijiste que creías que no te pertenecía. Pues créelo, porque ahora te pertenece. — Por debajo de la máscara, Deadpool sonreía.

Peter Parker no sabía sí desmayarse, vomitar, llorar, enojarse, abrazarlo, o una mezcla de todo eso.

Sabía del factor curativo y de regeneración del antihéroe, pero no sabía si eso cubría un órgano tan vital como el corazón.

Así que reaccionó rápido. Manchándose de sangre, tomó el órgano con cuidado y quitó el brazo de su amigovio para acercarlo a la herida, que es de donde goteaba la sangre.

Quería volver a meterlo, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! Te dije que es tuyo, ¡ahora sé un buen chico y hazte cargo de él! ¿si? — Primero inició como un regaño, pero terminó con un dulce tono y una tierna sonrisa.

—Eres un maldito loco Wade.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y te amo!

Peter ahora lo comprendía.

Wade estaba loco. Completamente loco. Pero hablaba en serio. Y estas extrañas y singulares maneras eran su forma de demostrarlo. Se sonrojó.

Y entonces lo abrazó. Se sentía tan orgulloso de haber enamorado al irreverente Deadpool.

—Te creo, Wade. Gracias y... yo también te amo.

El mercenario lloró una lagrimilla de felicidad y casi de inmediato correspondió al abrazo.

—Y claro que cuidaré tu corazón. Y por eso... — En un descuido del mayor, le volvió a meter el corazón de un solo golpe y a la fuerza, a través de la misma rajada. — ... lo quiero donde debe estar. Vivo y latiendo por mí. — Soltó una risilla de victoria.

—¡Auch!

•••


	2. Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 2: Cumpleaños**

 **Universo Ultimate**

 **Tierra 1610, Futuro Alternativo.**

Realmente le daba miedo. Pero no lo iba a admitir.

Aunque, ¿quién no le temería? Es decir, no se sabía mucho de este sujeto, lo que si sabía es que debía cuidarse de él, S.H.I.E.L.D se lo advirtió.

Pero lo que no entendía, es porque lo perseguía precisamente a él.

Si se encontraba en una pelea contra algún villano, ese mercenario vestido de rojo aparecía con alguna excusa. Según él, estaba involucrado con muchísimas personas de las que Miles no tenía idea. ¿Pero como creerle a un loco? Un loco que no se decide si es bueno o malo.

Igual, el joven de ya más de 13 años de edad no caería en sus jueguitos ni se dejaría influenciar.

Ya iba más de una vez que el llamado Deadpool le ofrecía montones de dinero si se iba de su lado. Obvio el chico no aceptaba, de hecho lo mandaba al infierno.

¡Pero hoy era su cumpleaños! Día en que debía olvidar cualquier basura que no fueran cosas alegres o que le gustaran. ¡Al fin el anhelado día de sus 14!

¿Qué? Quizá no era la gran edad, pero para Miles, se trataba de un año mas para que lo dejaran de ver como un niño. Solo 7 años mas para la mayoría de edad.

Bueno, eso no era tan alentador. Como sea, no importaba eso ahora.

Llegó con una gran sonrisa a la escuela, para encontrarse en primer lugar con su mejor amigo Ganke. Él acomodaba unos libros en su casillero, pero volteó para mirar al arácnido.

—¡Hola Miles!

—¿Qué hay amigo?

—Meh, todo normal. Aunque el examen de matemáticas no me tiene nada emocionado jaja.

—Si, jeje, a mí tampoco. Oye Ganke... ¿sabes que día es hoy? — Preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Claro, martes. ¿Por? ¡Diablos! ¡Llego tarde a clase! ¡Nos vemos luego amigo! — Luego de mirar su reloj y despedirse, se fue corriendo a su respectivo salón.

Miles se entristeció, pero supuso que talvez Ganke traía la cabeza muy ocupada.

Resignado, se fue al salón que compartía con Katie, su novia.

Ahí adentro tenían clases, pero como seguido hacían, podían mandarse notitas y así platicar sin que nadie los viera.

La primera notita no tardó en caer en el asiento de la chica. Ésta rodó los ojos y la abrió.

"Hola linda, ¿cómo estas?" Le dio risa ver que solo le hablaba para eso. Aun así, hizo una nota también y le respondió.

"Bien, pero Miles, estamos en clase."

Le decepcionó un poco leer esa respuesta, pero seguiría insistiendo.

"¿No te olvidas de algo?"

Katie frunció el entrecejo y leyó eso con confusión, no comprendía.

"Sinceramente no lo creo, traje todo lo que necesito a clase. ¿Por?"

El joven suspiró al leer eso último. No podía creer que su novia no recordara su cumpleaños, pero no se enojaría con ella, eso no estaba bien.

"No, por nada."

.

—Vaya... este debe ser el peor cumpleaños.

No había de otra, decepcionado por el pésimo día que tuvo hoy, él debía seguir siendo un héroe.

Más cuando las calles eran atacadas por el psicópata de Mysterio. Ya lo había enfrentado antes, no sería un gran problema.

Y tuvo razón, no duró mucho en aquella tarea. Cuando cargaba coraje era más rápido en sus deberes.

Ya terminaba de sacar la basura. Ató al malvado Mysterio con una de sus telarañas venenosas, así no escaparía hasta que S.H.I.E.L.D llegara por él.

Qué hablando de ellos, los llamó para que se encargaran del resto. La voz de Fury llegó a sus oídos en unos segundos.

—Aquí está Mysterio señor, luego de hacer de las suyas.

—Vaya que has mejorado chico. No tardamos.

—Oiga por cierto... ¿no tiene nada más que decirme? — Sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior. La última esperanza era su jefe.

—Ummm.. — Alzó una ceja. —Buen trabajo.

Fue todo, y la comunicación se cortó.

Definitivamente, ya no podía deprimirse más. Todos olvidaron su cumpleaños y no había más que hacer.

Estiró sus brazos, se encontraba un poco adolorido, pero al menos esperaba que ya nada más le terminara de arruinar el día.

—¡Hey arañita!~

Pero como siempre, una vez más, equivocado. La voz de ese loco que tanto miedo le provoca. Se estremeció al mismo tiempo que apresuraba el paso para largarse de ahí.

—Osh...

Bufó y lanzó una telaraña al edificio más cercano, no quería ni oírlo.

—¡Heeey! ¡Espera!

Pero el mercenario fue más rápido y corrió hasta él, colgándose de su cintura y por lo tanto, "volando" junto con el chico. Quien no tardó en reaccionar y asustarse al instante, comenzó a patearlo para que se soltara pero éste era reacio.

—¡Aghh! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No! ¡Espera Spidey debo decirte algo!

—¡No me interesa oírlo! — El jovencito prefirió seguir con sus patadas aunque sirvieran para absolutamente nada.

Cuando se hartó de eso se estacionó arriba de lo más cercano, esta vez fue el techo de un lavado de autos.

Con coraje sacudió su espalda hasta tirar al mayor al suelo.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso no fue nada amable!

—¡¿Podrías dejar de perseguirme?!

—¡No te persigo!

—¡Claro que si!

—¡Claro que no! Son casualidades.

Miles suspiró y se palmeó la cara. Este sujeto no tenía remedio.

—Mira, Deadpool, o como te llames... hoy tuve un pésimo día y no es reconfortante encontrarte en cada lugar a donde voy. Dime si quieres pelea, o que buscas de mí, para hacer esto más rápido.

Le hizo frente, con lo brazos cruzados. A Wade le asombraba tal rudeza, pero a la vez le gustaba que no se fuera con rodeos.

—Muy bien, muy bien... mucha valentía para un niño. Eso me gusta...

A Miles le dio un escalofrío.

—¿Podrías apresurarte con lo que sea que vayas a decir?

—¡Ay, ya! Le quitas la diversión... Perfecto, aquí va...

El menor se colocó en pose de defensa, nadie lo tomaría desprevenido. Y si este tipo pensaba que sería fácil hacerle daño, estaba muy equivocado.

Pero si que lo tomó desprevenido. Aunque con un movimiento que no se esperaba. Estaba siendo abrazado por el contrario. Un abrazo casi asfixiante, y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

¿Qué?

Su mente se bloqueó. Haber... Nick Fury no lo recordó, ni Ganke, ¡ni su novia! ¿Pero un completo desconocido si?

Justo cuando creía que las cosas no podían ser más ilógicas, pasaba esto.

Pero si lo analizaba bien... no tenía sentido.

—Espera... ¿Cómo sabes que es mi...?

—¿Cumpleaños? — Deadpool lo bajó luego de darle algunas vueltas en el aire. —¡Es fácil! ¡Yo lo sé todo!

—Esa no es una respuesta...

—¡Ok, como quieras! — Suspiró resignado, como un niño pequeño al que no lo dejan divertirse. Lo cual era irónico ya que se llevaban una gran diferencia de edad. —¿Olvidas que soy un mercenario? Aveces obtengo valiosa información.

Así que fue de esa forma... solo esperaba que fuera únicamente eso de lo que se enteró.

—¿Solo eso querías? ¿felicitarme? ¿ya me puedo ir? — Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, si se sintió especial. Al menos alguien lo felicitó hoy.

—¡Hey, claro que no! También te tengo un regalo.

Urgó en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita pequeña. Miles lo miró con extrañeza, más por como se iba acercando a él; ¿qué confiancitas eran estas?

Wade le hizo señas de que abriera la pequeña caja, y el menor así lo hizo.

Pero dentro, aparentemente no había nada.

—¡Oye! Aquí no hay nada.

—¿14, verdad?

Spidey subió la mirada ante la repentina pregunta y asintió. De modo que también se había enterado de su edad. Bueno, tampoco era difícil adivinar que se trataba de un puberto.

—Así es.

—Lástima...

—¿Eh?

No entendió a lo que el mercenario se refería. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más. Sintió como unas manos enguantadas se posaban sobre su máscara.

Y pronto, como los labios del otro chocaban con los suyos.

Realmente era un beso de telas, de labios enmascarados, pero beso al fin.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo justo ahora... pero no lo hizo. Se quedó estático, sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a arder. Suerte que no podían verlo.

Deadpool sonrió.

—Qué tengas un lindo cumpleaños Miles~

Un momento... ¿Miles? Fue cuando despertó de su embobamiento.

—¡Hey! ¡Cómo rayos...!

Pero el otro se apresuró en lanzarse del techo, con una pose triunfal; solo para terminar cayendo al suelo como un idiota y rompiéndose alguna costilla, de la que obviamente no tardaría en recuperarse.

—¡Ayyy creo que me rompí el coxis!

•••

Aclaraciones:

Obviamente al tratarse de este futuro alterno, no se trata del mismo Wade, aunque si muy parecido. En este futuro Wade es un poco más joven y nunca conoció a Peter.

Y no puse el beso como tal para que Wade no se viera tan pedófilo. (?)

Próximo multiverso: Quien sabe. (?)


	3. Secuestro

••••••••

 **Capítulo 3: Secuestro**

 **Tierra 454**

—Esto ya es mucho...

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Petra era atender un secuestro.

No porque lo considerara poca cosa, claro que no. Pero de verdad que le daba coraje pensar que existía gente que disfrutaba de ver otra gente sufrir.

Aunque hoy en día así eran todos los villanos.

Lo que no iba a tolerar, es que usaran a su gran amigo Marth John para atraerla a todo esto.

Si, porque la víctima secuestrada se trataba de su mejor amigo. No era tonta, quien sea que hizo esto fue con la clara intención de atraerla a este lugar para quien sabe qué, así que debía ser muy cuidadosa.

O al menos todo eso pensaba ella.

Por eso mismo no llevó a su equipo consigo, no los quería involucrar en algo que solo le incumbía a ella.

Y también porque no tener cerca a la fanfarrona de Nova un rato sería reconfortante. Bueno, si pero no.

De verdad se preocupaba por sus amigos. Ya tenía uno en peligro y no quería meter a mas.

Según las coordenadas, el secuestrador se encontraba en esa bodega abandonada.

Fue muy sigilosa, metiéndose por una ventana y pegándose a las paredes.

Miró hacia todas partes, hasta que dio con su amigo. Estaba atado a una silla y aparentemente dormido, quizá inconsciente. Se tranquilizó al ver que no tenía golpes en la cara o alguna herida; no hasta ahora.

No había nadie cerca, o eso parecía. Lo cual era sospechoso pero esta vez Petra no pensó en los riesgos, ella solo quería salvar a su mejor amigo.

Descendió hasta el suelo y comenzó a desamarrarlo con cuidado, el pelirrojo seguía inconsciente.

—Tranquilo M.J., te sacaré de aquí...

Desafortunadamente, no pudo terminar de hacer su hazaña pues una inesperada bala le rozó el hombro. De hecho no fue tan inesperada, su sentido arácnido se lo advirtió, pero estaba muy sumida en lo que hacía para prestarle atención.

Sus cejas se curvaron hacia abajo, y se giró. No le sorprendía del todo a quien vio ahí, pero si la acción. Eso si no lo comprendía.

—¡Lady Deadpool!

—Solo Deadpool para ti, corazón.

Le guiñó un ojo por encima de la máscara, lo cual era pertubador de ver. Eso solo hizo rabiar aun mas a Spidergirl.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Secuestraste a Ma... a este chico que no conozco! ¿Ahora te dedicas a esto?

La rubia caminó entre risas, alrededor de la chica araña. Estaba midiendo el terreno, o quizá viendo otras cosas.

—Ya te lo dije querida, puedo ser buena o mala siempre que me divierta con el dinero. ¡No tenía idea que te unirías a la diversión!

Esa actitud tan desquiciada le molestaba de sobremanera a la castaña. Ella siempre se toma todo con humor, pero no puede creer que exista una persona que pareciera nunca ponerse seria.

—Has secuestrado a una persona. ¿Sabes una cosa? Eso te convierte en villana. ¿Y sabes que hago con los villanos?

—¡Oh vamos Spidey! ¿Ni por los viejos tiempos?

—¿Qué tiempos? Solo te he visto una vez antes y si mal no recuerdo esa vez quisiste robar las identidades de mí y de mis amigos.

Spidergirl soltaba todo con frialdad, sin embargo, Wanda dejó salir una risilla que cubrió con su mano derecha.

—¡Jijiji! Supongo que es verdad. Lo siento, ¡aveces hago tantas travesuras!

A Petra terminó de hartarle esa maldita actitud, así que le dio una patada en el estómago hasta tirarla al suelo.

—¡Cállate ya! ¿Porqué secuestraste a esta persona?

Riendo, Wanda se levantó de a poco, y en un descuido de la otra, la tiró al piso también. Pero extrañamente, lo hacía con tal cuidado, como si no quisiera lastimarla.

—No es personal, arañita. Yo trabajo por dinero, ya te dije. Y obviamente no doy el nombre de mi empleador.

Ley de mercenario, eso ya debería saberlo la joven castaña. Pero de cualquier forma no le importaba. Solo sabía que Marth Johnn estaba pasando por todo este problema por culpa de Lady Deadpool. Y eso ameritaba hacerse cargo del asunto.

—¡Sigo opinando lo mismo Piscina Muerta! ¡Eso te hace villana y me encargaré de ti!

Se desató la pelea. Pero realmente Petra no se esperaba que Deadpool fuera una oponente tan difícil, tan llena de experiencia. La última vez tampoco la pudo vencer como tal. Pero ahora, esquivaba o bloqueaba la mayoría de sus golpes.

Pero en lugar de eso, ¿porqué no la atacaba? Esa parte no la entendía.

Lo que si disfrutaba Wanda y mucho, eran las semejantes vistas que tenía cada vez que esquivaba un golpe o cada vez que se dejaba golpear. Poco le importaba, se repondría en un rato.

Y además esto valía mucho la pena, verle el trasero cada vez que se giraba, no tenía precio.

Si, era muy conciente de que se obsesionó mucho con ella desde la primera vez que la vio.

No tenía idea que tendría otra oportunidad de encontrarse con ella. Pero ahora estaba tan feliz de haber aceptado ese trabajo de secuestrar a ese torpe chico.

"No sé como, pero eso de alguna manera la atrajo hacia mí. Y eso me gusta."

—¡Spidey! ¡Me estás rompiendo el corazón! ¿Acaso te gusta ese chico que secuestré? — Soltó una lagrimilla ridícula.

—Agh, ¿qué? ¡Porqué no te callas de una vez!

Al ver que a golpes no podría con ella, optó por lanzarle una red de telaraña y dejarle atrapada ante una pared. Y esta vez Wanda no la esquivó.

La joven araña se acercó hasta ella en una pose triunfante.

—¡Te tengo!

—Oh... diablos, es verdad. Me tienes. — La rubia suspiró. —No me hagas mucho daño por favor...

—No prometo nada. Ahora dime, ¿quién te mando a secuestrar a este chico?

Porque si M.J. tenía alguna clase de enemigos, ella debía saberlo. Así podría protegerlo más fácil. Wanda miraba al suelo pero un segundo después miraba a la chica, como con resignación.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... te lo diré. Pero despacito, o si no mi empleador me podría oír. Acércate.

Spidergirl acató la orden y se acercó a ella, aunque con sumo cuidado.

—Vamos, un poco más.

Y así lo hizo, pero solo un poco.

—Venga, ¡un poquito más! ¡estoy poniendo mi vida en juego por ti! — Casi chilló al gritar eso.

Petra suspiró con fastidio y terminó de acercarse lo más que podía, para que la mercenaria lo dijera tan bajito como quisiera.

Wanda abrió la boca, pero para decir absolutamente nada.

Aprovechó el momento y rompió las telarañas con una gran velocidad, al igual que de forma express, subió un poco la máscara suya como la contraria; para darle un fugaz beso en los labios a la super heroína.

Parker tardó en reaccionar, solo para darse cuenta que tenía sumamente cálidas las mejillas.

—¡Pero que has...!

—Te dejo al chico. Me buscaré otro trabajito y me desharé de mi empleador.

Corrió lo más veloz que pudo a la salida, cayéndose una vez en el proceso. Pero como es tan cool, se levantó rápido e hizo como si nada pasara.

—¡Maldición dijiste que ibas a dec...!

—¡Cuida a tu novio Spidey! ¡O un día podría amanecer muerto!

Alcanzó a escuchar ya a lo lejos.

••••••••

 **Aclaraciones:**

Si en la tierra 123 existe Wade, entonces me imagino que en la tierra 454 existe Wanda también. Lógica elemental (?)


	4. Todo por un pastel

Antes de comenzar,

Deih, no sabes como amé tu comentario, de verdad, me animas a seguir. Y yo también te aco... digo, me pasé por tu perfil. -Más hearts-

••••••••

 **Capítulo 4: Todo por un pastel**

 **Tierra 8311**

No había nada que Peter Porker amara más que revolcarse en el lodo por la mañana.

Su tía May cocinaba dentro, el sol estaba bien puesto y los pajarillos cantaban. Ninguna aparente señal de peligro por ahora. Además, si pasaba algo los Scavengers podían hacerse cargo, ¿no?

—¡Bala de cañón!

Salía y entraba de su estanque de lodo una y otra vez, le encantaba imaginarse que era un clavadista olímpico mundialmente reconocido y aclamado por todos.

Daba las gracias y hacía reverencias por sus grandes acrobacias.

Realmente, no era lo único que le encantaba imaginar, siempre imaginaba estupideces.

Luego de un buen y merecido rato en su chiquero, decidió salir y estirar el cuerpo. Ahora si debía bañarse, bañarse de verdad. A su tía no le gustaba que entrara lleno de lodo a la casa pues ensuciaba todo y, ella solía decir: "¡cómo no eres tú quien limpia!"

Se duchó rápidamente en el lago del patio trasero. El agua era fría pero muy limpia. Una vez listo, volvió a casa, hoy no había escuela y debía disfrutar eso.

Solo de entrar notó un rico aroma que venía de la cocina.

—¡Mmm huele a manzana!

—Eso es porque acabo de cocinar un pastel de manzana Pete. — Salió su tía de la cocina con una bandeja en manos. —Por cierto, debo salir, quedé con unas amigas de mi club de lectura. Te encargo este pastel que pondré a enfriar, ¿si?

Dicho eso dejó la bandeja en el umbral de la ventana y el pequeño cerdito se relamió los labios. Ese postre se veía muy delicioso.

—¿Y puedo d...?

—¡Y no se te ocurra comertelo! Lo ocupo vivo para la noche.

Peter gruñó con su naricita, decepcionado.

—¡Pero tía!

—¡Sin peros! Protege ese pastel o te dejaré sin tu próxima mesada.

—¡Qué!

Ella no podía ser capaz de dejarlo sin su mesada, ¿o si?

Vio a su tía salir de casa y después al bendito pastel sobre la ventana. Frunció el entrecejo y se sentó delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien pastel. Yo no te agrado, y tú no me agradas... — Se rascó la cabeza. —Bueno no. De hecho tú si me agradas y te quiero comer. ¡Pero! Prefiero mi mesada. Así que te quedarás quieto aquí hasta que mi tía regrese.

Y lo cumplió. Pensaba cumplir la promesa de cuidarlo muy bien. Se quedó sentado delante de él sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Pero los minutos pasaban, hasta llegar a una hora y el cerdito comenzaba a aburrirse.

Sumado a eso, hacía un calor del demonio y la sed hacía aparición en su garganta.

—Agua... agua... N-no... no pasará nada si solo voy por agua.

Casi le costó levantarse luego de estar ahí aplastado por una hora. Pero su boca se lo agradeció al hacerse al fin de un refrescante y frío vaso con agua.

Y algo tenía que arruinar su pequeño descanso. Fue su sentido arácnido, que se activó y por accidente dejó caer el vaso al suelo. Su tía lo regañaría por eso después.

No dudó en ponerse su traje lo más veloz que pudo, pero no encontraba el lugar de la amenaza.

Hasta que, lo notó.

¡El pastel ya no estaba!

—¡Mi mesada!

Gritó con mucho pesar. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer un pastel en un minuto? Es lo que se preguntaba.

Como sea, debía tratar de encontrarlo y ya.

Salió por la ventana disparando telarañas por doquier. Cuando lo vio, corriendo por las calles con el pastel en la boca. A ese bastardo vestido de rojo. Gruñó otra vez por el coraje que le dio.

—¡Dogpool!

Ese maldito perro ladrón que ya lo tenía harto. Ese perro robaba desde las cosas más estúpidas hasta bancos y otras cosas de valor.

Lo que Peter menos toleraba de él era que ni siquiera se decidía. Un día estaba haciendo el bien, un día el mal, aveces trabajaba para villanos, aveces para héroes, ¡quién lo entendía!

Pero robarse el pastel de su tía May... ¡eso no se lo perdonaría!

—¡Hey! ¡Yuju perrito, perrito! ¡Detente ahí, mi mesada está en juego!

Le cayó por arriba soltándose de su telaraña. Alcanzó a detenerlo y el pastel cayó por un lado, sorprendentemente sin ningún daño.

El labrador se sacudió al levantarse, y al ver a quien tenía en frente sonrió de sobremanera.

—¡Spiderham! ¿Y esa sorpresa? ¿O acaso los angelitos se están cayendo del cielo y yo no sabía? — Al terminar de hablar, dejó su lengua de fuera.

Los párpados del cerdito arácnido cayeron a la mitad. Por esto y muchas cosas más odiaba encontrarse con Dogpool.

—Ajá. ¿Podemos saltarnos las tonterías? ¡Devuélveme ese pastel!

—¿Este pastel es tuyo Spidey? — Ladeó la cabeza, justo como haría un perrito confundido.

Peter por el contrario, pasó saliva y se rascó la nuca. Que idiota.

—Ehh... no, ¡no! Pero vi cuando lo robaste de la casa de una pobre e indefensa señora que jamás antes vi en mi vida. Ahora, ¡dámelo!

Wilson se apresuró y volvió a jalar el pastel a su lado, cubriendolo con sus manos.

—¡No! Te lo iba a devolver hasta que dijiste que no es tuyo. — Dijo el can, con una firme voz y muy decidido.

El cerdito se palmeó la cara y sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó una telaraña en dirección al pastel, con el claro plan de atraerlo hacia sí. Pero Dogpool bloqueó el movimiento golpeando la telaraña con su cola.

Se paró en dos patas y comenzó a correr una vez más con el pastel en manos. Cuando quería corría en cuatro, cuando quería corría en dos. A Pete aveces hasta le daba miedo.

—¡Detente ahí! — La persecución continuó con Spiderham balanceándose en telarañas otra vez.

—¿Quieres el pastel Spidey? ¡Di las palabras mágicas!

—¿Qué? ¡No lo haré!

—¡Vamos, no te cuesta nada! ¡O te lo doy con una condición!

—¡No hago tratos con ladrones!

—¡Entonces di las palabras mágicas!

—¡Qué no!

Spiderham prefirió seguir persiguiendo al canino, esto parecía un jueguito viejo de Atari sin final.

Ya se estaba cansando, así que aceleró su velocidad para de nuevo caerle encima al perro enmascarado.

Pero está vez lo hizo con bastante fuerza y sin mucho cuidado. Si que golpeó fuerte a Wilson, pero además de eso, el pastel quedó hecho todo un desastre en la acera. Ya no había manera alguna de salvarlo.

Al darse cuenta de eso, el cerdito casi se echa a llorar.

—¡Mi mesada!

Dogpool se levantó de a poco, de verdad que Spidey no tuvo ningún cuidado al caerle encima. Miró con igual tristeza el pastel embarrado en el piso, y luego al cerdito-araña con el que amaba tanto encontrarse.

¿El pastel sería muy importante para él? ¿Porqué tan triste?

—Solo tenías que decir las palabras mágicas...

—Tú, pedazo de...

De solo oír ese grado de cinismo, Peter quería golpearlo otra vez, pero se detuvo.

Le dolía aceptarlo, pero ese can deforme tenía razón. Si bien fue Wilson quien primero robó el pastel, ¿qué le costaba a él decir un simple "por favor"?

Suspiró y se dejó caer sentado.

—Ya da igual. — "Mi tía se decepcionará de mí..." pensó.

Dogpool no sabía que hacer. Ese cerdito que tanto adoraba se veía triste por perder ese pastel, ¿tan buen sabor tendría?

Se agachó y probó un poco con su lengua. Estaba rico, pero en opinión de Dogpool no era para exagerar. Aun así debía intentar arreglar lo que arruinó.

—Hey... hagamos otro.

Peter, aun triste, volteó su vista al contrario.

—¿Eh?

—Hagamos otro pastel. Yo arruiné este, fue mi culpa.

—Al final fue mi culpa, yo lo terminé de arruinar...

—Pero yo lo robé. Anda, venga, hagamos otro Spidey, ¡será divertido!

El can dio brinquitos en su lugar, y Pete no terminaba de comprender esa actitud. Quizá nunca lo haría. Pero el ofrecimiento se veía sincero, y él en verdad necesitaba otro pastel para la noche si no quería quedarse sin mesada.

Se levantó e hizo un sonidito con su nariz comenzando a caminar.

—¿Tienes dónde cocinar?

—No. Planeaba usar la casa y cocina del Capitán Americat.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Jejeje, es broma, ven. — Lo jaló para consigo echándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros, y le alzó solo un poquito la máscara para darle una lamida en la mejilla.

El arácnido se coloró tanto de vergüenza como de coraje rápidamente.

—Mmmm, tocino.~

••••••••

 **Aclaraciones:**

Planeaba usar la tierra 103173, pero pues no quedaba, así que mejor metí a Dogpool en la tierra 8311.

Y lo sé este cap parece toda una fumada pero a mí se me hizo tierno. (?)


	5. La escena del crimen

**Deih:** Es amor mutuo, me hacez feliz, me haces sonrojar. -Atrapa los corazones- ¿Te gusta mi forma tan cutre de narrar? A mi me gusta la tuya mujer. Jajaja yo también pensé en esa canción de Homero xD Espero pronto escribir algo sobre el capitán Americat, que es en verdad muy lindo. Y por cierto, esa conexión que tienes de cuando he subido el cap me altera el corazón, siento que eres mi hilo rojo.

 **Mariana:** ¡Nop! Yo no invento los universos, no soy tan cool x'D Todos existen, incluído Spiderham. A muchos no les gusta, pero yo si te recomiendo sus cómics y sus aventuras, son divertidas, relajientas, muy light. Además ahí podrás conocer tanto a Capitán Americat, Iron Mouse, Deerdevil, etc etc. Pero igual no tengo nada en contra de inventar un universo, quizá luego lo haga.

 **Valery:** ¡Gracias nena! Ya sabes, la marihuana hace magia. (?)

 **Kokonese:** El tocino es bueno para la salud. (?)

••••••••

 **Capítulo 5: La escena del crimen**

 **Año 1932, Tierra 90214**

 _ **Spiderman Noir/Peter Parker Pov**_

Me encuentro una vez más en la escena del crimen.

Odio a estos sujetos con toda mi alma. Estos malditos que saben como asesinar a alguien sin dejar rastro. Para alguien que estudió seguridad privada, es patético y difícil de aceptar un caso como este.

Con este asesinato ya van tres. Tres malditas injusticias que no he podido evitar. Me estoy hartando, de verdad.

Este sujeto en cuestión hace lo mismo después de acabar con su víctima. Les quema la cara, y el olor me dice que es con tequila barato y algún cerillo. Lo que aun no me logro explicar, es como puede hacer para no dejar ningún rastro. Ni huellas digitales, nada, tampoco testigos. Aunque es probable que no quieran hablar. Quizá este tipo los amenazó.

Estoy seguro de que es un tipo, es lo único que he logrado sacarles a las personas allegadas a los hechos.

Pero únicamente el género no me ayudará a dar con él.

Por eso esta vez me adelanté.

Cada asesinato se relacionaba con otro, cada una de estas personas eran familia, los Hamilton. Este asesino oculto traía algo en contra de ellos, eso era obvio.

Mis super sentidos pero sobre todo mis estudios, me ayudaron a dar con la persona que probablemente sería la siguiente en la lista. El joven Drake Hamilton, vivía solo y con mayor motivo de dar vueltas por su vecindario y revisar cualquier movimiento extraño.

No solo salvaría a este joven inocente, sino que atraparía a ese maldito asesino que se cree muy gracioso por pensar que nadie lo persigue.

De lo cual está muy equivocado, yo estoy detrás de él. Y lo atraparé.

Me vestí de negro, con mi clásica gabardina y máscara negra, sin olvidar mis lentes oscuros, por supuesto. Lo único que vale hoy en día para mí es mi identidad secreta, y debo cuidarla.

Cuidarla tanto como cuido a esta ciudad.

Me escabullí hasta la altura del cuarto del muchacho, vivía en un alto edificio, pero no fue problema para mí; solo trepé las paredes y listo.

No me equivoqué. Ahí estaba el maldito.

Vestía de cuero color rojo oscuro, casi vino tinto. Igual llevaba una peculiar máscara, y un sombrero de detective color marrón.

Era muy sigiloso, estaba justo detrás del pobre muchacho que se veía muy inmerso en sus tareas universitarias.

En cuanto éste sacó una navaja, no esperé más, fue mi momento de actuar.

Me metí por la ventana y lo pateé sin pensarlo dos veces. Quizá no fue lo mejor, el chico se asustó y se arrinconó en una esquina gritando cosas sobre que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Pero estaba a salvo, y eso ya era mucho.

El asesino me miró, no puedo ver su cara pero sé que me ve a mí.

Es obvio que no esté nada contento con mi llegada. Después de todo le arruiné sus planes.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y... se rió. El muy maldito se rió.

—¡Jajajaja! Spiderman, Spiderman... al fin te conozco, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

—¿Mucho de mí? Yo he oído hablar mucho de ti. Y te adelantaré algo: no me agradas nada.

Ese cinismo y su voz, me adelantan que estoy tratando con alguien para nada cuerdo. Pero a todo esto me arriesgaba cuando decidí ser un vigilante de la justicia.

—¡Aaaah qué sucede!

Gritaba el joven, se veía asustado y no lo culpo. De solo imaginar que dos desconocidos se meten a tu habitación de repente y se ponen a discutir cosas extrañas, cualquiera reaccionaría igual.

—Huye.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Qué huyas!

Sé que le grité algo fuerte, pero al menos así me hizo caso.

Salió por la puerta, y extrañamente, este sujeto no hizo nada para detenerlo. Me seguía mirando a mí, y estoy seguro que por dentro se está riendo por algún motivo. Eso me hace rabiar más.

—No sabes a quien acabas de dejar ir...

—Si que lo sé. A un muchacho inocente al cual planeabas matar.

—¡Jajaja! No, Mr. Araña, no. Acabas de dejar ir al hijo consentido de mi peor enemigo.

—Eso no lo hace culpable de nada ni mucho menos te da el derecho de hacer justicia por tu propia cuenta.

—Oh... y a ti si, ¿no?

Me callé por un momento. Ese desgraciado tenía razón en algo. Yo decidí hacer justicia por mi cuenta, pero porque esta ciudad lo necesitaba, y yo había recibido esa extraña picadura de araña. Era lo correcto, desperdiciar estos raros dones que me fueron dados si sería un error.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hago mejor que tú. Yo no asesino.

—Si... eso veo. ¡Pero si supieras lo bonito que se siente matar a alguien!

—No me interesa averiguarl...

Mi sentido arácnido me lo avisó, pero me agarró con la guardia baja. Recibí un golpe en la cara pero nada que pudiera conmigo; lo contrarresté golpeándolo también con mi diestra en el abdomen.

Otra vez estaba metido en una riña. La pelea se desató, y ahí fue que noté que este tipo era muy buen peleador, seguramente ha sido entrenado en algún lugar. Después de todo, no es cualquier vulgar asesino, es uno experimentado y con entrenamiento.

Él me llegó a aventar hasta el suelo cayendo encima de mí, pero aproveché eso para aplicarle mi patada doble araña. Lo lancé hasta la pared juntando mis dos piernas. Ese fue un golpe que debió doler, pero nada comparado al daño que él ha hecho ya.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con los Hamilton? — Pregunté, viendo como él parecía tomar un buen descanso en el piso.

—Jajaja... ¿Crees que tú eres el bueno, Araña? Creo que piensas que soy el villano. Si no tienes idea de lo lacras que son esa familia, mejor no opines... — Me respondió entre risas. ¿Cómo quiere que le crea si parece reírse de todo lo que él mismo dice?

—No tienes derecho de quitarles la vida.

—Oh... pero ellos tuvieron el derecho de hacerme lo que me hicieron...

—¿Qué te hicieron?

Sabía que se venía algo terrible pero interesante. El sujeto llevó sus manos a la máscara, para comenzar a quitársela poco a poco.

Mentiría si digo que no me espanté al principio. Su rostro, lleno de cicatrices, no me lo esperaba. Parecía como si alguien le hubiera quemado la cara... y entonces, até los puntos.

—¿Eso te hicieron los Hamilton? Y por eso les quemas la cara al final.

El tipo de rojo volvió a carcajearse. Me molesta eso, pero trataré de ignorarlo.

—¡Jajajajaja! Quemarles la cara es solo un símbolo... ¿Crees que ellos me quemaron? No, querido, no... la cabeza de esta asquerosa familia, fue quien me hizo esto.

¿A qué se refería? Tarde me dí cuenta que ya llevaba una navaja directo a sus muñecas.

—No, ¡espera! — No me hizo caso, se cortó las venas de su muñeca izquierda. Vi como de ésta chorreaba la sangre, pero algunos segundos luego la herida se iba cerrando sola como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Si, estoy en shock. Yo trepo paredes y lanzo telarañas, pero esto nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

—Estoy condenado a no morir... por mas que lo intente. Me condenaron a vivir con esta desagradable apariencia.

Yo estaba un poco sin palabras, no sabía que decir. El malo aquí era él por matar. Pero tampoco aprobaba lo que el tipo en cuestión le hizo.

—Entiendo que estés enojado. Pero está no es la manera. La venganza no te llevará a nada.

—No soy alguien a quien puedas ablandar.

—No es esa mi intención. Sino hacerte recapacitar. Si ya tienes esos dones, deberías olvidar la amargura y usarlos para algo productivo.

Vi como él miró al suelo, como si mis palabras hicieran algún efecto. Pero me equivoqué, después volvió a mirarme y sonrió de forma desquiciada.

—Lo siento. Yo ya elegí mi camino...

Nuevamente, se desató la pelea. Este tipo no tenía para cuando rendirse, y tenía sentido. Si se regeneraba y todo eso, no sé cuando podría ganarle.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y todo seguía igual excepto mi cansancio. Él no se veía nada cansado, demonios.

Y todo esto me perjudicó, ya que en un descuido llegó a derribarme y caí boca abajo en el suelo. Me dolieron los huesos, y que maldición que yo no me regenero así de rápido.

Planeaba levantarme pero el me cayó encima. Esto es incómodo, y demasiado.

—¿Sabes una cosa Spiderman? Tú ya me conoces... ahora yo quiero conocer a quien fastidió mis planes de hoy...

Maldita sea, mil veces. Me sostuvo las manos por detrás y con su otra mano me jalaba la máscara, y mientras más me movía, más me dolían las costillas.

Lo hizo. El muy maldito me quitó la máscara. Algo que nunca antes nadie había hecho. Solo pude suspirar con exasperación.

—Pero mira nada más... qué chico tan bonito tenemos aquí.

... ¿Chico? Pronto cumpliré 35, imbécil.

—Demasiado lindo, todo lo contrario a mí. Qué agradable sorpresa. Muy... agradable.

Mi piel se erizó al sentir como este tipo sobrepasaba la confianza, acercándose a mí y susurrando cerca de mi nuca.

Estoy nervioso, pero no puedo permitirme estarlo. Soy un detective experimentado, por todos los cielos.

—Sinceramente... espero que nos volvamos a encontrar... Spidey.

Sus susurros pegados a mi cuello me estaban matando, me paralizaban sin saber porque.

Pero más se electrizó todo mi cuerpo al sentir una lengua pasando por detrás de mi oreja.

¿Porqué me quedo quieto? ¿Porqué no digo nada? ¿Mi garganta está sellada acaso?

Dejé de sentir ese peso sobre mí y cuando me giré, el sujeto de rojo ya no estaba.

¿Cómo pude dejarlo escapar?

Tomé mi máscara entre mi mano derecha, haciéndola puño y golpeando el suelo con ella. Que maldita frustración. ¿Como pude sentirme así por este asesino?

Vi que cerca mío, a mi izquierda, se hallaba tirada una pequeña tarjeta. La tomé y en ella se leía: "Deadpool".

Estoy seguro que ese no es su nombre, pero su alias si, al menos ya lo sé.

Ese maldito conoce mi rostro ahora, y eso es una desventaja para mí, pero yo también conozco el suyo.

Pude salvar a la víctima por hoy, pero el asesino escapó. Y además, me rebajó a sentirme extraño por esa indecente caricia que le hizo a mi cuello.

¿He ganado o perdido?

••••••••

 **Una** aclaración sobre este cap sería que, en esta tierra no existe Deadpool ni todo lo que le inventé, o no que yo sepa. Pero bueno, tenía que ponerlo, ¡es Spiderman Noir, plz! Él es más que super cool. De todos los Spidey's él está en mi top de favoritos.

Y sé que no tuvo el humor que los otros caps tienen, pero pues era imposible. En el siguiente recuperamos la gracia. (?)


	6. ¿Asco? Parte 1

Marianita: No te preocupes nena. Pues cuando no hay para cómics o no hay como ni donde, ahí está leercomics . com o la aplicación de marvel, tiene de los viejitos pero buenos. Ojo, no digo que leer ilegal sea bueno, pero yo lo hago también. ;_;

Deih: Oh, ¡mi propio deadpool! Ukeame beibi. Lo sé, el lucirá como un niño para nosotros siempre, esté en el universo que esté. Pues veme secuestrando porque ya tengo planeado un One-shot de ese peludo. Oh yeah *pervert face* (?)

••••••••

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Asco?**

 **Tierra 3010**

Debía aceptar que últimamente hacía maldades solo por el gusto de hacerlas. Y sobre todo, por el gusto de encontrarse con él.

Peter Parker, ese chico arácnido. Desde la primera vez, supo que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a volver a toparselo; no, claro que no.

Se dedicó a hacer todo tipo de fechorías, con el plan de atraerlo. Y muchas veces lo lograba, pero cuando no, y otro superhéroe ridículo venía a detenerla, de verdad que se enojaba.

Recordaba con dolor a Charles. Y se refería a él con dolor porque aun no puede creer que resultara todo un patán.

¿Porqué no solo la terminó de buena manera? ¿Porqué la necesidad de ser tan cruel?

Tener sexo con otra tipa en la misma cama que compartían, fue demasiado. Lo peor era que, ni se molestó en inventarse excusas. Lo aceptó, lo aceptó en su cara, sin un dejo de vergüenza, de la forma más cruel posible.

"Lo siento Wanda, debiste saber que esto no iba a durar, ¡me das asco! Ya no lo aguanto mas."

Esas palabras estarían por siempre en su cabeza. Junto con unas que dijo la tipeja esa, algo así como "no sé ni como pudiste estar con 'eso' ".

La locura de la mercenaria ya sabemos que es mucha, ¿pero matar al que alguna vez fue su novio?

Si. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se detuvo. Solo los golpeó a ambos con la clara amenaza de que no se volvieran a atravesar en su camino, porque entonces no tendría piedad.

Hasta la fecha aun no sabe porque no lo mató y ya.

Pero todo su negro corazón y coraje cambió cuando Peter se atravesó en su vida.

Al principio solo fue una molestia, un chiquillo que le impidió robar la joyería de Central Park. Pero sus bromas, sus tonterías, en verdad que la divertían.

Encontrarse con él era como su postre del día, o de la semana, ese momento dulce. Parker era un joven inocente aun, todo lo contrario a ella, eso lo sabía. Había diferencia de edades, obviamente, el castaño asistía a la preparatoria, ella, bueno... ¡tampoco la llamen vieja! Todavía no alcanzaba los 30.

Y entonces, se le hizo costumbre. Ir por ahí, hacer cualquier delito, rondar cerca de su escuela, y esperar que cayera en su trampa. Lo cual seguido pasaba.

Oír sus chistes, escuchar esa voz de joven inexperto, verlo trepar muros, también verle el trasero porque, ¿porqué no? Se sonrojaba de pensarlo, ¡ese chico de verdad tenía buena retaguardia!

Con esos pensamientos fue que se decidió a hacer de las suyas el día de hoy también. Sus contactos (imaginarios), le decían que la araña andaba cerca del nuevo parque de diversiones. Y raramente, no se equivocó.

Spiderman estaba ahí, pero se encontraba atendiendo ya un delito.

Era Juggernaut, de quien sus planes eran destruir todo a su paso solo porque ahí estaba una persona que él odiaba.

Al ver eso, Wanda frunció el entrecejo. ¡Ese idiota le estaba quitando su diversión!

Una pronta idea se le ocurrió. ¿Qué tal invertir sus planes esta vez? Si, ayudar a Spidey a capturar al villano. Así quizá, hasta llamaría más su atención.

Si que era un buen plan. Decidida, saltó al lugar de la escena, donde justo el malvado grandulón tenía agarrado fuertemente al superhéroe y no planeaba soltarlo.

Si alguien iba a agarrar fuertemente a la araña, esa sería ella y nada más que ella.

—¡Hey tú, grandote! Deja algo para los demás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó una de sus pistolas y con buena puntería, le disparó dos veces al hombro, lo que causó que Juggernaut soltara de inmediato al arácnido.

Éste, al voltear y ver a esa chica rubia otra vez, no pudo mas que sorprenderse y enojarse al mismo tiempo.

—¡Lady Deadpool!

—Ya te he dicho que solo me digas Deadpy, cariño~

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

—Mmm, no lo sé, ¿salvarte?

—¡Pero no así! Así no se hacen las cosas. Además, tenía todo bajo control.

Spiderman se refería a que, un héroe no dispara a lo loco con la intención de matar al villano.

La rubia bostezó con aburrimiento, mientras veía como el villano se tomaba el hombro y caía al piso desangrando.

—¡Es el malo! ¡Te estaba atacando a ti y a esta gente!

—Pero los héroes no asesinan.

Lady Deadpool bufó.

—Creo que esta mas que claro que no soy un héroe.

Peter solo necesitaba eso para darle la espalda y llamar a S.H.I.E.L.D para que se ocuparan de Juggernaut. Luego de hacerlo, le dedicó algunas palabras a la chica.

—Tienes razón. No lo eres. Aun así, gracias por salvarme, o lo que sea.

Se retiró del lugar volando por los edificios.

Wanda se entristeció, este resultado no estaba para nada en sus planes.

Pero no lo dejaría ir así de fácil.

Se apresuró en correr hasta alcanzarlo, lo vio descender en un techo. Era el techo de su casa, pero eso la rubia no lo sabía.

—¡Buu!

Y para no perder la costumbre, lo sorprendió por detrás. Fue raro, su sentido arácnido no se lo avisó. Quizá no había peligro alguno.

—¡Maldita sea, Lady! No hagas eso.

—Te dije que solo me digas Deadpy. — Soltó una risilla.

—Como quieras Lady Deadpool.

Eso solo la hizo fruncir más el entrecejo. De igual forma no se daría por vencida con él, y trataría de ser lo más dulce que su esquizofrénica cabeza le permitiera.

—Hey Spidey... lo siento por lo de allá, no quería herir a ese sujeto, enserio. Solo quería salvarte. — Dijo ella con sinceridad, sentándose a su lado.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Porqué querías salvarme?

—Pues... me agradas Spidey, de verdad.

—¿Qué? ¡Siempre estás haciendo fechorías!

—Eso no quiere decir que no me agrades. Eres tú quien se intromete en mis planes arañita.

Se defendió ella y Peter la miró, para luego quitarle la vista de encima con aparente coraje.

—Agh. No sé ni para que me molesto, estás loca.

—Araña... — Tomó aire y colocó una mano en el hombro del contrario, atrayendo su atención. —Dame un beso.

—¡¿Qué?!

El castaño casi salta en su lugar al oír semejante cosa. Pero se contuvo, ya que sabía que esta chica solía decir estas estupideces y algunas peores.

Sin embargo esta vez parecía hablar enserio, pues se subió la máscara hasta la punta de la nariz, y paró los labios de forma ridícula.

Peter al fin pudo apreciar eso que tanto decían todos sobre ella. Sus labios no eran feos, eran lindos de hecho. Pero su cara... llena de cicatrices, como si fueran quemaduras o algo parecido, o una calle empedrada.

No sabía como describirlo, solo supo que le perturbó la mente de momento.

Se alejó algunos centímetros de ella.

—Amm... me das asco.

Wanda, sintió que esas palabras se repitieron como eco en todo su ser.

Y entonces, se rió. Se rió como la desquiciada que era.

—¡Jajajajaja! Spidey, yo también me doy asco, pero solo bromeaba, quédate tranquilo lindo.

Luego de volver a bajarse la máscara, bajó de aquel techo con ayuda de una soga, para luego echarse a correr con esa manera tan idiota que tiene de hacerlo.

Agitó una mano en forma de despedida, ya perdiéndose en las calles.

—¡Nos vemos luego Araña! ¡Planeo robar un banco la semana que viene!

—¡Más te vale que no!

Fue lo último que oyó del arácnido, para dedicarse a correr completamente.

Una vez que se sintió muy lejos, todas sus risas se borraron, y dejó que su máscara se empapara un poco. Unas inevitables lágrimas corrieron por sus cubiertas mejillas.

—Yo también me doy asco Spidey, yo también me doy asco...

••••••••

 **Ok,** sé lo que están pensando. ¡Pero antes!

Debo hacer mi típica aclaración. Este es únicamente el universo de Lady Deadpool, el 3010, el que sale en el cómic de "Deadpool Corps". Como sabrán esa no es una dimensión 'gender swapped' total, ya que por ejemplo, ahí también existe el Capitán América y sigue siendo hombre. Así que me tomé la libertad de decidir que en este universo también existe Spidey y sigue siendo hombre. ¿Porqué? Porque no hay que ser heterofóbicos. (?)

Respecto al final, lo sé. No fue nada lindo y Spidey no se portó muy bien. Pero no todo es un cuento de Disney, aunque Marvel esté casado con Disney. (?) Y también porque futuramente planeo hacerle una segunda parte solo si ustedes gustan.

Nos leemos.


	7. ¿Asco? Parte 2

••••••••

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Asco?, Parte 2**

 **Tierra 3010**

Dicen que las penas con pan son buenas. En el caso de Wanda, se aplicaba como "Las penas con alcohol son buenas", o al menos llevaderas.

Se dejó caer por un simple comentario. Cuando Charles lo hizo, se emputó y casi lo mata a golpes; así pudo deshacerse de su ira y desahogarse.

Pero no podía golpear ni mucho menos matar a golpes a Spiderman. Es decir, lo quería, y para ella seguía siendo su arañita a pesar de todo.

Pero no le podía insistir, y también sería egoísta de su parte obligarlo a algo que le da asco.

Ya no le dolía esa palabra. Mas bien entendía que cualquier persona normal sintiera asco o repulsión hacia ella, comprendía eso.

Ahora, con una botella de vodka en la mano izquierda, y una de ron en la derecha, caía en cuenta de que fijarse en ese muchacho fue iluso y estúpido.

Para empezar, era mas joven que ella. Era un chico estudioso, dedicado al bien, superhéroe, guapo y de buen trasero.

¿En que momento se le ocurrió que era buena idea fijarse en él? Oh si... por esos mismos motivos mencionados. Pero igual por esas mismas razones, Spiderman podía tener a quien quisiera, eso pensaba ella.

Le dio otro gran trago a su botella de ron. Se encontraba en quien sabe cual cantina de mala muerte de la ciudad, solo quería ahogarse en alcohol otra vez como estuvo haciendo todo este mes.

Ni ganas de hacer fechorías, ni ganas de hacer trabajos para nadie. Si seguía así, pronto se le acabaría el dinero.

Pero no le importaba, ella solo buscaba olvidar por un rato.

—¡Hey tú! Princesita... a esta taberna no se entra con disfraces ridículos... ¡Jajajajajaja! — Se había levantado un tipo gordo y calvo de su silla, con un aspecto de motociclista desaliñado.

Éste se rió de su propio comentario y su bola de amigos le siguieron.

Wanda decidió ignorarlos y seguir con su licor, pero ese sujeto no parecía querer calmarse.

—¡Hey a ti te hablo damita! ¿O estás buscando un buen hombre que te quite esa ridiculez? — Él y sus hombres volvieron a reírse por los comentarios.

Y esto, ya era el límite para Lady Deadpool.

Se levantó de su lugar, caminando con sigilo hacia ellos y hasta su mesa. Se hacía la seductora moviendo las caderas.

—Así es cariño, eso busco, ¿cómo lo supiste? ¡Intenta desvestirme! ¡Soy toda tuya!

El hombre se levantó de su sitio también, pero no dio ni tres pasos hacia ella cuando ya había recibido un duro golpe en las pelotas.

El tipo se retorció en el suelo agarrándose la zona.

—Créeme, tus futuros hijos regados sin apellido me lo agradecerán, habrían sido horribles.

Dijo ella cruzada de brazos. Obviamente, los amigos de éste no se quedarían solía mirando. Con cara de pocos amigos, se pararon dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a la rubia.

Ella dio otro sorbo a la botella de vodka, al acabar, volvió a bajar su máscara, y rompió esta misma botella contra una mesa.

—Bueno... ya me hacía falta diversión. ¡Entrenle!

•

•

Notó su ausencia. Había pasado ya un mes desde aquello, y no la volvió a ver haciendo de las suyas, no tuvo la necesidad de detenerla ni nada parecido. Tampoco escuchó hablar de ella por otros héroes, ni en los periódicos, nada.

Se sintió mal. Hasta ahora es que recapacitaba lo que hizo. ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso a una chica? Si, ella no era como la chica más típica ni común del mundo, perfecto con eso. Pero seguía siendo una.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que su ausencia se debiera a eso. No quería darse tantos créditos aun.

Era normal imaginar que hasta incluso, ella andaba metida en otro lío mayor, quizá de nuevo inmiscuída con villanos, y él ni en cuenta. Peor aun, preocupado por ella.

¿Porqué se preocupaba?

Se despeinó con fuerza sus castaños cabellos, intentando alejarla de su mente. Pero no podía. Ya era un mes completo con lo mismo y esa rubia loca no abandonaba su cerebro.

Sobre todo, esa imagen de ella parando los labios esperando ser besada.

De acuerdo, le asustó su piel, no lo va a negar, ¿pero de verdad le daba asco?

Ya que lo meditaba fue estúpido lo que dijo. Y no solo eso, también fue como la frase de un completo patán. Antes odiaba a personas así, ¿y ahora él sería uno?

Le espantaba el hecho de que, últimamente su corazón se aceleraba de recordar sus labios. Incluso los soñaba y eso ya era el colmo. Quería autoconvencerse de que era el trauma que le dejó, pero no podía ser así. Esto ya era mucho.

Lady Deadpool... esa mercenaria de la cual está seguro le faltan varios tornillos, esa loquita a la que se enfrentaba una y otra vez, ¿sería casualidad?

Tenía que aceptar que no le desagradaba del todo. Es más, no le desagradaba. A pesar de decir cada frase tonta, cada una con menos sentido que la anterior; era agradable. Había algo en ella que le decía que tenía un alma de héroe que no terminaba de dejar salir bien. Y de verdad, como le encantaría, ser él, Spiderman, quien la pase definitivamente al bando bueno.

Eso si le gustaría y mucho, no lo negará.

Con su mente hundida en ese tipo de pensamientos, iba saliendo de la escuela. Esta vez se separó de sus amigos, con el pretexto de que no se sentía muy bien, y era verdad.

Solo quería, por todos los medios, tratar de olvidarse un rato de ella. Ya se tenía harto a sí mismo pensando miles de situaciones respecto a la rubia.

Y aparentemente, le llegó la oportunidad adecuada.

Alcanzó a escuchar un tiroteo proveniente de una cantina cercana. Quizá era un problema del que la policía podía hacerse cargo, pero no podía dejar pasar un buen pretexto para distraerse. Busco el lugar adecuado para quitarse la ropa y dejar salir su traje del Hombre Araña.

•

No tardó en llegar al lugar, parecía una pelea de borrachos en las que inmiscuyeron armas y todo se salía de control, los civiles que andaban cerca huían despavoridos.

Justo iba a adentrarse en el lugar cuando la vio salir.

Al fin la volvía a ver. Y se quedaría un rato perdido como tonto, si no fuera porque cayó en la situación.

¡Era ella quien peleaba con los tipos! Y seguramente la que había armado la riña también.

Alcanzó a ver como noqueaba a algunos de ellos, pero los sujetos alcanzaron a atajarle entre tres o cuatro disparos en el abdomen.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla caer.

—¡Lady Deadpool!

No creyó que su alma se fuese a invadir de tanto coraje solo por ver herida a Deadpool, pero así fue. Únicamente porque él, no sabía del todo como funcionaba el factor regenerativo de la chica.

Lleno de odio, se lanzó a atacar sin piedad a ese puñado de borrachos malnacidos, que se atrevieron a dispararle a la rubia.

—¡No se metan con ella, malditos!

El héroe estaba desatado, no tardó mucho en noquear y deshacerse de los tipos restantes, solo para darse cuenta; de que una sirena de patrulla se escuchaba venir.

Vio a la chica tirada, sintiéndose terrible.

No, por hoy no dejaría que la policía se la llevara.

Pensó en llevarla a un hospital, pero era seguro que no la querrían atender.

La tomó en brazos para retirarse usando sus telarañas, buscando un lugar menos público para ocultarla.

Una vez arriba de un techo (porque los techos siempre son los elegidos), la recostó suavemente observando la sangre que se alcanzaba a notar en su traje.

Suspiró.

—Lady Deadpool... como lo siento... no haber llegado antes...

La joven rubia tenía los ojos abiertos por debajo de la máscara, disfrutando de como su Spidey se ponía sentimental por ella.

—Lo lamento de verdad... y lamento haberte dicho que me dabas asco, no era verdad, solo estaba asustado... eres muy linda, y... créeme, quisiera si haberte dado ese beso...

El corazón de Wanda se agitó. Pero prefirió seguir callada y cerró los ojos. Y mas aun cuando notó a donde se dirigían las manos de la araña.

Le estaba quitando la máscara, ¡por todas las chimichangas!

Peter miró su rostro y sonrió. Ya no le asustaba, mucho menos le daba asco.

Se quitó su máscara también, igual nadie podía verlo. Aunque ella ya le conocía el rostro.

Fue descendiendo con cuidado, hasta tocar los labios de la señorita Deadpool. Fue algo simple y sutil, pero a ambos les alteró todos los sentidos.

Con tristeza, Parker volvió a suspirar.

—No sabes como lo siento Deadpy...

Un sonido incómodo y extraño lo distrajo. Era la misma mercenaria sacándose con los dedos una bala que se había quedado atorada en su abdomen. Luego de eso, se levantó hasta quedar sentada, con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

—¡Me dijiste Deadpy!

—¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Así de fuerte es tu regeneración?!

A pesar de la confusión y enojo repentino del castaño, Wanda seguía sonriente.

—¡Me dijiste Deadpy! Oh Spidey... ¿de verdad no te doy asco?

Peter aun no caía en cuenta de como hace un rato se supone estaba moribunda, y ahora sonreía y hablaba como si nada. Debió sospecharlo. Solo fingía.

Pero a parte de eso, no estaba enojada. No sabía sí era porque está loca, o le era muy fácil olvidar todo. Ni uno de los dos pensamientos era del todo correcto.

—Hmmm... No, no me das asco.

La mas atinada respuesta, era que cuando se trataba de él, seguramente le perdonaría cualquiera cosa.

—¡Y me dijiste linda!

Ese comentario si fue ignorado, y el castaño desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Maldición. Siempre le toca vivir vergüenzas.

Wanda no podía más que derretirse ante esa actitud de niño que tenía el arácnido. Enserio, lo amaba.

—Me dijiste linda, ¡acéptalo!

—Hmm... solo fingías, ¿eh?

—¡No me cambies la conversación!

—¡No cambio nada! No puedo creer que me hicieras creer que morías...

—Spidey... tú también me pareces lindo.

Si creía que no lograría sonrojarlo mas, se equivocó. ¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué rayos esa chica decía cosas así tan directas?!

Él iba a decir algo, si que lo haría, pero no pudo.

Rápidamente se vio callado por los labios de la mercenaria, aun sentados ambos sobre el techo.

Y no solo eso, también lo sostenía por la cintura. Quería quejarse, mandarla al diablo, hasta lanzarle alguna telaraña, pero...

Sus labios sabían tan bien.

Terminó rindiéndose, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus brazos se enredaran en el cuello de la chica.

Si que sabía besar, se sintió un poco torpe en ese aspecto. Pero la realidad es que no era torpe, solo era joven.

Separándose unos segundos para tomar aire, aun abrazados, ella lo miró a los ojos, con una suave sonrisa.

—Wanda.

—¿Eh?

—Ese es mi nombre, Pete.

••••••••

 **¿** Les gusto ese Pete uke tsundere a pesar de estar con una chica **?**

Pues a mí si porque estoy loca.

Creo que acabará en 10 caps esta cosa, a menos que mi imaginación de para más. *break heart*


	8. Cosas de niños

**¡Este capítulo va por la bella sugerencia que me hizo SatachiUchiha1!**

••••••••

 **Capítulo 8: Cosas de niños**

 **Tierra 10330**

Salir adelante solo, y a esa edad, no era nada fácil.

A Wade lo consumía el miedo, la locura, el poder, la sed de venganza. Sin duda alguna, era terrible imaginar que un niño tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos, pero así era.

Wade Wlison solo deseaba encontrar a los malditos que le hicieron eso y obtener su venganza. Pero no podía vivir solo de eso.

El pequeño de doce años era huérfano, y prefería trabajar como mercenario antes que ser llevado a un orfanato.

No le fue fácil. No resultó nada sencillo que la gente creyera en un niño para hacer esa clase de trabajos. Pero claro, él demostró de lo que estaba hecho y así fue como se ganó el lugar que hoy en día tenía.

Nunca antes le habían pedido algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Asesinar a un héroe.

Mandato de Norman Osborn.

¡Y ese sujeto si que tenía dinero! Si quería ganarse la gran recompensa, debía cumplir pulcramente esta tarea.

Además, se trataba de un niño; bueno, al igual que él. Pero este era un chico con poderes de araña o algo así, que a lo mucho llevaba un año en activo según le informaron. Nada que se compare a sus maravillosos tres años de experiencia en el negocio, claro está.

Por eso, se sentía confiado.

Era sabido que Spiderkid siempre se hallaba en el lugar donde hubiera peligro y villanos. Y que mejor forma de sorprenderlo que llegar justo cuando se encuentre haciendo su trabajo.

Interrumpir a los demás cuando están ocupados, Kidpool amaba eso. Más que nada, amaba el hecho de divertirse al matar, así no terminaba de enloquecer. Ver la sangre divertida, como un juego.

Ese chico al cual observaba desde una esquina se miraba muy distinto a él. Claro, Spiderkid era un héroe.

Pero a parte de eso, él parecía disfrutar de golpear a los malos, de hacer el bien, de salvar gente. A pesar de que se notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía por pelear, lo hacía con todo gusto y orgullo.

Enfrentándose a villanos de gran tamaño, Kidpool ya lo admiraba solo por eso. Sabía que le esperaba una buena batalla.

—Una batalla que obvio ganaré.

Se echó porras a sí mismo, aventándose de una vez a la acción, la cual se desarrollaba arriba de la escuela primaria Midtown, un peculiar lugar. Qué suerte que era domingo.

Cayó justo enmedio del chico araña y Trapster, el malvado de hoy. Peter ya lo tenía atado en telarañas y este inútil solo venía a interrumpirlo.

—¡Spiderkid! Que honor, al fin se me hace conocerte amiguito.

Exclamó con alegría y humor, sacando ambas espadas de su funda y girándolas un poco entre sus manos. El pequeño Peter, que vestía un traje mal hecho y con algunas diferencias al de su versión 616, como arañitas dibujadas por doquier; no se veía nada contento. Este niñato desconocido solo venía a molestarlo seguramente, metiéndose entre él y su pelea.

Dio un solo paso al frente y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quién eres? No te conozco. — Exclamó con su infantil voz. De la cual Wade se rió, como si la suya fuera la de todo un macho, por supuesto.

—¡Jajaja! Soy Kidpool chiquillo, pero mejor llámame "tu perdición". — Alardeó. El otro arqueó una ceja.

— ... ¿chiquillo? — Fue lo único que el castaño respondió. Le costaba trabajo creer que otro niño lo llamara de esa manera.

—¿Tienes nueve, no?

—¡Tengo diez! — Dijo éste con enojo, como si fuera la gran diferencia. Pero su paciencia se vio disuelta al prestar atención a lo que se veía más atrás del extraño chico. —¡Trapster! ¡Se escapa! ¡Estás dejando escapar al villano!

—Si bueno, y... ¿adivina quién es el nuevo villano ahora? — Respondió el mayor y se lanzó al contrario con una de sus espadas en mano.

El sentido arácnido de Peter no tardó en reaccionar, haciéndolo quitarse del lugar para esquivar el ataque. Pero estaba sorprendido y desubicado, no entendía nada.

—¡Qué te pasa!

—No es personal amiguito, me han pagado por matarte y yo... amo el dinero. ¡Jejeje!

—¡¿Qué?!

Spidey sabía que solo por ser quien era ya se había ganado muchos enemigos. ¿Pero mandar a matarlo? No tenía idea quien podía ser tan cruel.

Cuando decidió volverse un héroe, tenía claro que era muy joven. Solo que, "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad", le decía su tío siempre. Y ahora que su querido tío había muerto casi por su culpa, no podía quedarse solo sentado a desperdiciar esos poderes otorgados.

Aun así, días como este, lo hacían arrepentirse un poco de llevar esa vida.

Esquivó una patada del mayor y lo contrarrestó con un golpe en la mandíbula. No tenía demasiada experiencia en peleas, se guiaba más que nada de la fuerza y sentidos otorgados por la araña. De todas formas, siempre entregaba todo cuando se trataba de ser héroe.

—¡Vamos arañita! Ya ríndete, déjate matar, será rápido, dolerá menos, ¡y yo tendré dinero!

—¡En tus sueños, loco! Dime, ¿porqué un niño sería un asesino?

—No lo sé... ¿porqué un niño sería un héroe?

—¡Porqué es lo correcto!

El pequeño Peter no lograba entrar en la cabeza del otro, por lo que la pelea continuó por los golpes. Kidpool ya había sacado armas varias veces, pero por suerte el menor lograba tumbárselas o quitárselas con telarañas, gastando mucha tela en el proceso.

Luego de un rato, el arácnido ya se veía algo cansado, algo que Wade aprovechó para darle una patada, lanzándolo hasta el precipicio del techo de la escuela.

Kidpool se acercó hasta él, sonriente.

—¡Kidpool 1! ¡Spiderkid 0! — Gritó emocionado, sacando unos cartelitos de quién sabe donde con los números correspondientes.

En ese momento, su angelito interior se apareció en su hombro derecho.

—"¡Wade! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tú vales más que esto!"

—Me pagarán por esto.

—"¡El dinero no lo es todo!"

—¡Calla!

Sin más, se desesperó de oír al alado y le disparó, o técnicamente disparó al aire. Unos segundos después miró al que se encontraba tirado, con malas intenciones en la mirada.

—Hey... Kidpool... espera... — Pete estaba muy agotado. Además de no ser el mas experto, ese mercenario si que daba pelea.

—Yo grité lo mismo, ¿sabes? Pero nadie me escuchó. — Fingió tristeza, y sin rastro de piedad, lo empujó de una patada aventándolo hasta abajo.

Un grito se ahogó en la garganta del castaño, quien no dudó en usar sus lanzatelarañas, pero... estaban vacíos.

—¡AAAAAAHHH!

Sin más, sin una oportunidad, no había otra cosa que hacer, solo cayó.

Terminó de caer en el duro suelo.

Wade no esperó más para bajar del lugar con una soga y así disfrutar de ver al agonizante Niño Araña.

Una vez abajo, lo miró de frente y sacó otra vez una de sus espadas.

—Spiderkid, Spiderkid... el niño que trepa muros y lanza telarañas, protegiendo a la ciudad cuando no se protege ni él mismo. ¿Sabes amigo? Pudiste haber hecho esto más rápido pe...

Se calló.

Así, de repente.

Y es que su mente se quedó en shock. Estaba anonadado por lo que comenzó a oír.

Un llanto, y no cualquier llanto. Uno soltado y fuerte, uno proveniente del chico trepamuros, uno al que no se le veía ningún rastro de vergüenza por ser liberado.

Peter colocaba con dificultad sus manitas en su espalda, llorando a moco tendido.

Wade simplemente seguía ahí, sin saber que hacer. Nada salía de su boca.

Nunca antes se le presentó una situación así. No entendía lo que pasaba, ni como abordar el asunto. Bajó el arma, y dejó que su garganta se soltara, a ver si de casualidad decía algo inteligente.

—¿Qué estás ha...? Es... ¡¿estás llorando en tu lecho de muerte?! ¡¿enserio vas a llorar en tu lecho de m...?!

—¡¿Y qué más quieres que haga?! ¡Soy un niño, idiota! — Le gritó antes de dejarlo acabar, para luego seguir llorando y tratando inútilmente de sobar su adolorida espalda.

Y otra vez, Kidpool se quedó sin palabras.

Spiderkid era un niño. Él era un niño también. Era natural llorar si te caías, llorar por dolor, hacer berrinches, gritar, jugar...

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Él perdió eso hace mucho.

Y este niño arácnido se daba el lujo de llorar, y por alguna razón, a él no le gustaba para nada verlo llorar.

Peter estaba ahí sufriendo y a él no le gustaba ni poquito.

Una vez más, su angelito se apareció, ahora con una venda en la cabeza; solo para darle una patada al mutante y luego esfumarse.

—Y-ya... ¡No llores! ¡No te mataré! ¿Está bien?

Sus palabras no surgían efecto alguno, el pequeño continuaba llorando.

—¡No llores! ¡Me harás llorar también! ¡Me haces sentir mal!

Hizo un completo berrinche en su lugar, saltando y casi soltando lágrimas. Acercó su mano izquierda al contrario pero esta fue retirada de un manotazo por el otro.

Spidey seguía muy dolido, tanto literal como psicológicamente. No comprendía quien fue capaz de mandarlo a matar.

Mandato y paga que Wade mandó completamente al olvido después de presenciar todo esto.

Al ver que sus tonterías no funcionaban, suspiró y se agachó hasta quedar hincado cerca de él.

—Sube.

—¿Uh? — Pete se refregó la cara aun por encima de la máscara, la que de seguro ya estaba hecha un asco.

—Que subas chiquillo. Yo te aventé y te lastime la espalda. Yo te llevaré a donde quieras.

Spidey no entendía. ¿No sé supone que él era su verdugo? ¿Porqué se portaba así con él?

Se hubiera negado de no ser porque en verdad le dolía prácticamente todo, así que sin más remedio se trepó en la espalda del pequeño mercenario, quien sin ningún trabajo comenzó a caminar.

—¿No sé supone que tú venías a matarme?...

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos? ¡Tengo algunos! — Respondió algo totalmente fuera de contexto.

—¿Como?...

—¡Si! ¡Videojuegos! Tengo varios de carreras.

—Oye pero, tú venías a...

Kidpool sostuvo bien al menor para que no cayera. Ese pequeño era tan tierno, algo que él nunca fue ni será. Y solo se dedicó a lastimarlo, de verdad que se detestaba ahora por eso. No, no quería que se convirtiera en algo como él, con la infancia perdida. Ahora haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitar eso.

—No vuelvas a llorar, ¿si? Me dolió. Me dolió más que aquella vez que me cortaron un brazo.

—¿Te cortaron un bra...?

—Spidey... seamos amigos por siempre. — Dijo, mientras continuaba su caminata con el otro niño a cuestas.

Peter se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

Pero estaba muy cansado como para discutir. Solo dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

—Si prometes no volver a querer matarme...

—¡Más que eso! Yo prometo protegerte desde hoy, Spidey~

••••••••

 **Me costó un poco de trabajo este universo y no sé porque. Yo quería un besito pero nooooogh, están muy chiquitos y yo no soy tan perversa. (?)**

 **Aun así espero que les haya gustado y creo que ya tengo planeado quien será el siguiente.**


	9. Piscina Muerta

••••••••

 **Capítulo 9: Piscina muerta**

 **Tierra 521**

La escuela secundaria estaba completamente adornada de papel picado de colores, esqueletos, calaveras, y altares llenos de comida y pan azucarado.

En esos altares se mostraban fotos de difuntos relacionados con la escuela. Algunos familiares de maestros, otros de alumnos, y de cualquiera que haya querido colocar una foto y comida en ellos.

Las velas, rosas, flores de papel y versos pegados en las paredes tampoco faltaban. El instituto tenía decorado así desde finales de octubre.

Todos los alumnos aprovechaban para ir vestidos con trajes, o como les venía en gana pero maquillados como calaveras. Y en verdad que les encantaba, excepto a cierto chico castaño.

—Esto es estúpido.

Le fastidiaba de sobremanera el ridículo escándalo que hacían sus compañeros por esto.

No tenían suficiente con hacer una fiesta de halloween llena de estupideces, ahora hacían una igual pero en día de muertos. Si, solo dos días después. Esto era demasiado para Pedro.

No es que fuera un amargado, pero Pedro Vásquez, el asombroso Arácnido Jr, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. En una ciudad inmunda repleta de crimen e infamia, era necesario que un superhéroe como él estuviera activo todo el tiempo.

Y para nada tenía que ver que sus compañeros de escuela estuvieran reunidos en la cancha de basketball contando historias de terror sobre personas muertas. No, claro que no, porque él no era un miedoso, ¡él era el gran Arácnido Jr!

— ... Y entonces, La llorona se encontró con el espíritu de David, en una de las tantas fosas clandestinas que existen...

Sentados en el centro de la cancha, continuaban con sus historias. Toda el aula de segundo grado de secundaria se encontraba ahí. Era escuela 24 horas, así que podían utilizarla para hacer su torpe reunión nocturna.

Pedro planeaba no ir, él prefería ir a detener a algún secuestrador. Porque de seguro hoy había uno, como cualquier día. O a algún villano ridículo, o un mafioso, o un político; cualquier cosa era mejor que esto según él.

"Estoy sentado aquí a las diez de la noche, maquillado de muertito, alrededor de otros idiotas maquillados de muertos, contando historias tontas. Genial."

Pensaba el joven de 15 años con desgano. No debió ir, pero si no iba, el día de mañana todos en el salón le dirían miedoso, cobarde y gallina. Eso le ocurrió en Halloween por irse temprano, y no quería volver a vivirlo.

— ... el espíritu de David y La llorona caminaron hasta el pequeño Mario y... ¡le absorvieron el alma hasta llevárselo al más allá!

Terminó de relatar uno de los chicos y los gritos de parte de los demás no se hicieron esperar. Excepto claro, Arácnido, que mantenía su cara de amarguetas recargando sus mejillas contra sus puños.

—¡Ay por favor! ¡Eso es tan estúpido e irreal! Además de que La llorona no existe, jamás se alearía con el alma de cualquier tipo para robar almas de niños.

Su comentario no fue nada bien recibido por los demás. Lo miraron de una forma idéntica a como mirarían a alguien que le recordó al profesor que no ha revisado la tarea. Cosa que él hacía muchas veces, cabe aclarar.

César, el chico que contaba la historia, frunció el entrecejo y miró al castaño.

—¿Tienes que arruinar cada una de las historias que contamos, Pedro?

—¡Es verdad! ¡Siempre arruinas todo! Eres un amargado. — Defendió una de las chicas que estaban por ahí.

Muchos otros gritos se hicieron seguir, todos relacionados con que siempre se quejaba de las historias y que era un aguafiestas. Él solo bufaba en su lugar, tratando de ignorarlos.

—¡Uy, si! ¡Se queja de todo pero él no sería capaz de contar algo mejor!

Pedro alzó una ceja ante eso que le sonó como un reto. Entonces, estiró una mano pidiendo la linterna que estaban usando para darle más dramatismo a las cosas.

—¡Denme eso! Les contaré un verdadero cuento de terror.

Todos sonrieron emocionados ante esa propuesta, y miraron directo al chico que ahora sostenía la linterna dándole luz a su cara. Éste, carraspeó la garganta antes de hablar.

—Está es la historia... de un hombre que era invecible, inmortal y... que duraba cien mil años en el poder, este era... ¡el presidente de la república inmortal!

Ni su gritó dramático ni haber alzado los brazos lo salvó de la tanda de zapes que se le vinieron encima, sumado a muchos abucheos.

—¡Bah! Debimos saberlo, ¿cuando contarás tú algo bueno?

—¿Qué? ¡Es terrorífico! — Se defendió él, sobándose la cabeza. Todos rodaron los ojos y casi se avientan a zapearlo mas.

Otro de los jóvenes, uno alto y moreno le volvió a quitar la linterna al superhéroe. Era Edgar, el idiota bravucón que siempre molestaba a Pedro.

—Ya dejen a ese inútil de Pedro, está traumado con la política. Si no se ha asustado hasta ahora, es porque no ha escuchado la historia de... — Hizo lo mismo que todos, apuntando la luz directo a su rostro. —Piscina Muerta.

Todos a excepción una vez más, de Arácnido, abrieron la boca sorprendidos al oír ese nombre. Algunos susurraban cosas como que ya habían escuchado antes algo sobre ese sujeto, y otros que nunca lo habían oído pero sonaba muy interesante.

Pedro, se cruzó de brazos y continuó con su cara de amargado.

—¿Piscina Muerta? ¿Enserio? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?

Muchos "¡Shhh!" se dirigieron de inmediato a Arácnido, por parte de los que querían seguir escuchando a Edgar. Pedro suspiró y no le quedó de otra más que oír la torpe historia del bravucón.

—Abel Alarcón era un hombre de 28 años cuando todo aquello ocurrió. Orgulloso y feliz, acababa de terminar sus primeros cinco años en el ejército. Él, solo esperaba casarse con su amada novia aprovechando sus vacaciones y así poder formar al fin una familia. Lo que él no sabía era que el gobierno le tenía preparados otros planes ya. Le prometieron que si se sometía a unas pruebas clínicas le pagarían muchísimo dinero para tener a su chica viviendo como ella se lo merecía durante toda la vida, y así; ya no tendría que volver a servicio nunca más.

El pobre e inocente Abel, muy emocionado, aceptó. Le dijeron que era cosa de nada, que solo estaban probando unas nuevas medicinas. ¿Pero cual fue la sorpresa? Al llegar al hospital del campo donde se entrenaba, se topó con su Mayor y su General charlando con unos alemanes. Él no hablaba alemán, por lo cual no entendió lo que decían. Solo se unió a ellos, sonriente. —

Por extraño que parezca, el idiota de Edgar había captado la atención de Pedro. No podía negar que su historia se oía algo interesante, y lo tenía al filo del suelo, queriendo escuchar más. Ni se diga de los otros chicos, estaban embobados escuchando al mayor.

—Pero lo que vio dentro del supuesto consultorio lo dejó atónito. Eran unas extrañas y terroríficas máquinas nunca antes vistas. Le dieron escalofríos porque precisamente, no sabía para que servían. Ya estaba metido en un gran lío. Su General y Mayor salieron del lugar, dejando a Abel solo con los alemanes. Él gritaba que estaba confundido, pero entre ellos no se entendían nada. Entre varios lo sujetaron y todo dejó de cobrar sentido para Abel. Experimentaron con él, lo torturaron, le quemaron la piel, le inyectaron miles de sustancias sin importarles los gritos del pobre tipo. Ellos buscaban crear una especie de mutante poderoso e inmortal y llevárselo a su tierra después. "¿Porqué yo?" se preguntaba el soldado. Cierto era que él tenía un especial don de resistencia que sus mayores notaron, y por una gran suma de dinero, lo ofrecieron como conejillo de indias a esos alemanes.

Los primeros días, el experimento parecía funcionar. Lo vistieron con un peculiar traje rojo con blanco y máscara incluida, ya que según se cuenta, quedó muy feo luego de los experimentos. Con poca o nula razón en el cerebro, Abel obedecía órdenes. Su fuerza y destreza habían aumentado de forma brutal. Todo marchaba bien hasta que un día, que era un Día de muertos como este, Abel se rebeló. Comenzó a atacar y asesinar sanguinariamente a todos a su alrededor. Estaba descontrolado y sus creadores no sabían que hacer. Tenían que tomar una decisión drástica: matarlo. Él se encontraba en un alto piso cuando los alemanes aparecieron delante de él con unas espadas. Sin piedad, ellos le cortaron las extremidades una a una, lanzandolas luego hacia abajo, donde se encontraba una gran piscina, que de inmediato se tiñó de rojo. Con desprecio, esos tipos aventaron las armas del homicidio a la piscina también. Ahí fue que se le inventó su nombre: Piscina Muerta.

No se sabe que mas pasó después. Pero se cuenta que su espíritu aun busca a los culpables para matarlos, repitiendo que ya sabe todos sus secretos. También se dice que si repites su nombre tres veces un día de muertos como hoy, delante de una piscina, un lago, o un río... él se aparecerá para asesinarte. —

Toda el aula de deportes estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral ahora. Uno de los chicos por ahí incluso se hizo pipí del miedo. Todos se habrían burlado de él de no ser porque estaban igual o peor.

Pedro esta vez si estaba algo asustado. El tonto de Edgar se inventó algo bueno. Pero no lo iba a admitir.

—Q...que idiotez. Eso se oye más trillado que repetir Bloody Mary tres veces en el espejo.

Todos voltearon a mirarlo, pero esta vez no hicieron escándalo.

—¡Vamos Pedro! Debes admitir que esa historia asusta.

—¡Si Vásquez! No seas ridículo, ¡admite que estás muerto de miedo!

—¡No lo estoy!

Una boba discusión se hizo presente y las voces de todos se revolvieron hasta que ya no se entendió nada.

Edgar sonrió satisfecho y se levantó de su lugar.

—¡Shhh! ¡A callar todos! — El moreno era un chico de temer, por lo cual todos le hacían caso. —Muy bien Vásquez, ya que no eres nada miedoso, te reto a ir al lago de Xochimilco y decir "Piscina Muerta" tres veces. No queda nada lejos, ¿qué dices?

Todos se emocionaron, algunos se asustaron, y otros solo miraban a ambos esperando cual sería la respuesta. Pedro se levantó de su lugar y rodó los ojos.

—¡Es demasiado estúpido! No haré eso.

—Pfff, ¡miedoso! — Contrarrestó el bravucón.

—¡No soy miedoso! Es solo que es demasiado estúpido hasta para mí.

—¡Meh! ¡Palabras huecas! ¡Tienes miedo de Piscina Muerta! ¡Gallina!

—¡Si! ¡Gallina, gallina, gallina...!

Y otra vez, justo por lo que decidió venir a esta tonta reunión, se hacía realidad, de nuevo le decían gallina, y ahora lo vitoreaban entre todos, como fieles ovejas sirviendo al pastor Edgar.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando aguantar que el coraje se le subiera hasta la cabeza, pero no lo logró.

—¡BASTA! ¡NO SOY UNA GALLINA! Haré esa estupidez si ya me dejan en paz.

Los gritos de emoción se intensificaron mas, a la par que las miradas de Edgar y Pedro se cruzaban desafiantes.

.

.

.

Arácnido consideraba que esto no podía ponerse más ridículo. ¿De verdad estaba caminando rumbo al lago de Xochimilco a esas horas de la noche solo por un tonto reto?

La respuesta era sí.

Y lo peor, solo para demostrar que no era un cobarde. Pero no iban ellos dos solos, los siguieron algunos compañeros fieles amigos de Edgar, y los demás se fueron a sus casas.

Y ahí estaban ahora, frente a ese verde lago lleno de trajineras decoradas. Flores de papel maché y calaveras decoraban el pintoresco lugar.

Hacía frío, pero Pedro tenía que cumplir con lo que dijo, si no quería que lo molestaran todavía más. Se arrodilló frente al lago y miró su reflejo en él.

—Piscina Muerta, Piscina Muerta...

Así se quedó por varios segundos, por algún motivo ahora lo invadían escalofríos; se miraba allí y la tercera vez no salía de su boca.

—¡Vamos inútil! ¡Solo hazlo!

—¡Si! ¡Hazlo ya para irnos a cenar pambazos!

—¡Creo que se va a arrepentir la gallinita! ¡Cua cua cua!

Las burlas se hicieron presentes de nuevo y Pedro se hartó.

—¡Ya cállense! ¡Lo haré, allá voy!

Luego de soltar su grito suspiró y se preparó para lo más imbécil que haría en su vida, según él. De hecho, no podía creer la idiotez que estaba a punto de hacer, pero solo quería callarles el hocico a esos torpes y ya.

—Piscina Muerta.

Una vez.

—Piscina Muerta...

Dos veces. Tomó aire, solo faltaba una, ¿qué más daba?

—Piscina Muerta.

Terminó de hacerlo y aunque no lo admitiese el miedo le invadió su interior. Cerró los ojos.

Los segundos transcurrían y nada pasaba. Fue entonces que volvió a abrirlos y sonrió victorioso.

—Ja, ¿lo ven? Es solo una tont...

La fuerza que detuvo su frase fue inesperada. Aunque no tanto si meditaba en la compañía de quien estaba.

Primero se asustó, pero al sentirse completamente empapado y dentro del lago, suspiró con molestia.

Edgar lo había empujado. Y no le extrañaba nada.

Cuando salió a tomar aire, flotando en el agua, vio al bravucón riéndose junto con todos sus amigos.

—¡Ay, Piscina Muerta, Piscina Muerta! ¡Debiste ver lo ridículo que te veías!

—¡Si, Pedro es un idiota!

Le siguió uno de sus amigos y el moreno tomó una foto con su celular.

Entre risas, los grandulones chocaron sus palmas para luego salir corriendo.

—¡Esta va para el mural de la escuela! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ahí te ves perdedor!

Definitivamente gruñir y hacer berrinches dentro del agua no serviría de nada, pero al menos se desquitaba.

—¡Aaaagh! ¡No sé como pude caer!

Después de sentir que ya eran suficientes rabietas, decidió treparse a una de las trajineras y ahí quitarse la ropa de encima para solo quedar con su traje de Arácnido. No sería visto, ya que no se miraba nadie cerca.

Se colocó la máscara, planeando regresar a casa por telarañas.

Se puso en pie y estiró sus brazos y piernas, harto de todo este maldito día.

—Ay si, Piscina Muerta... tsk, como odio Día de muertos y todas estas tonterías... ¡los muertos, muertos están!

Bajó la mirada con bastante exasperación y gruñó viendo el lago. Las pequeñas ondas causadas por el peso de la trajinera apenas se marcaban en el agua.

Pero esa agua, era lo bastante clara para notar una gran diferencia que no estaba antes.

Su sentido arácnido vibró.

Algo detrás de su reflejo.

Máscara roja, círculos blancos, ojos negros.

En ese instante se olvidó hasta de como respirar. Su cuerpo no respondía, porque ni siquiera su cerebro le mandaba órdenes. Solo estaba ahí, quieto como una estatua, mirando ese desgraciado reflejo detrás del suyo.

—Sé todos tus secretos.

— ...

Solo esa frase, y esa voz, lo despertaron del sueño en el que estaba sumido, haciéndolo entender de golpe que por más que no lo deseara, esta era la realidad.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Nunca antes disparó sus telarañas con tanta velocidad con tal de salir de algún lugar, pero esto lo ameritaba, debía salir de ahí pero ya y tratar de convencerse que era solo su mente jugando con él.

Se balanceaba por casas y edificios lo más rápido que podía, aunque su agitada respiración no le ayudaba en nada.

—Esto no puede ser... ¡no puede ser! ¡estoy alucinando! ¡eso es!

¿Pero cómo convencerse de aquello cuando por el suelo lo seguía corriendo a gran velocidad ese sujeto vestido de rojo?

—¡ARÁCNIDO! ¡SÉ TODOS TUS SECRETOS!

La voz de ese tipo gritando sonaba más ridícula, no tan tenebrosa como cuando susurró. Pero Pedro no se daba el tiempo para pensar en eso. Su corazón estaba vuelto loco al igual que su cerebro, y lo único que podía pensar era en escapar.

—¡Arácnido! ¡Ven aquí!

Piscina Muerta sacó alguno de sus raros artefactos que parecía una soga y lo lanzó al menor. Éste, debido a su nerviosismo del momento no pudo evitar el verse envuelto en esa soga y caer hacia abajo gritando de terror.

—¡Arácnido! ¡Sé todos tus secretos! — Cantó aquel hombre, atrapando al menor entre sus brazos.

—¡AAAAAAH! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tú no existes! ¡Tú estás muerto!

—¿Qué...? — Preguntó el sujeto vestido de rojiblanco, con bastante confusión. Debajo de su máscara alzaba una ceja.

—¡AAAAAAH SUÉLTAME! — Aprovechó la distracción del otro para pegarle una patada en el rostro y safarse de su agarre, para otra vez volver a su huída por medio de telarañas.

Esta vez aumentó mucho más la velocidad pues el miedo lo consumía, solo buscaba un lugar seguro donde esconderse o donde ese tipo no lo pudiera encontrar.

Optó por subirse al techo de la torre latinoamericana, pues consideró que ese tipo no podría seguirlo hasta allá.

Ahora mismo no podía pensar si se enfrentaba a un fantasma, un zombie, o que demonios. Pero si le daba vergüenza estar huyendo.

De solo pensar en el Sr. Arácnido, su padre, grande luchador enmascarado, se apenaba de sí mismo por huir de esta tontería.

Respiró agitado tratando de relajarse, pero era imposible.

—Papá... tú que estás allá arriba... ayúdame. Estoy asustado.

Nunca fue creyente. Como él mismo dijo: "los muertos, muertos están", pero solo en momentos de desesperación le daba por creer que su difunto padre si lo miraba desde algún lado.

Desafortunadamente, la ayuda que pedía, no llegó.

Por el contrario.

Su corazón se detuvo.

En unos segundos se vio rodeado por unos brazos enguantados de rojo.

Piscina Muerta lo abrazaba por detrás. Extrañamente, no lo apretujaba ni parecía tener intenciones de sacarle las tripas en el abrazo.

Más bien se veía sereno, feliz de abrazar al superhéroe. Parecía disfrutarlo.

—Arácnido, sé todos tus secretos~

Susurró dulcemente cerca de su oído.

Seguramente, ni un pequeño vello en la piel del castaño quedó sin erizarse.

Juraba que podía sentir el corazón en su garganta y como todo sentido de lógica se esfumaba de su ser.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ahora si, se safó del abrazo y huyó como alma que lleva el diablo. Aventándose del edificio, se largó de ahí a una velocidad que envidiaría Quicksilver. Ni él supo como lo hizo.

Quizás el miedo era un buen motivador después de todo.

Por su parte, Abel, se quedó en el lugar con una cara larga y de decepción. Agitó los brazos por si de casualidad el menor aún alcanzaba a oírlo.

—¡Arácnidooooo! ¡Sé tus secretos! ¡Sé que te llamas Pedro y que te gustan los pambazos!

Gritó, sacando de quien sabe dónde una bolsa llena de dicha comida. Luego, suspiró y colocó una cara algo triste.

—Supongo que cenaré solo otra vez... ¿muerto? ¿eso se dice de mí ahora?

Se rascó el mentón. El asesino a sueldo no comprendía que se traía la gente con inventarle cada historia, una cada vez mas loca que la anterior.

¡Como se creaban fantasías! Si él no se daba a conocer y era todo un mito era porque así él lo quería.

"Piscina, quizás si estás muerto y no te das cuenta."

—¿Tú crees?

"Podría ser. Te han descuartizado muchas veces."

Abel aspiró atónito ante las palabras que su propia y desviada mente le decía.

—¡Por todos los tacos! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Debo ir a darle la razón a la arañita!

Dramatizó con una ridícula voz y sin dudarlo se aventó del edificio.

—¡Arácnidooooo, espérame!~

••••••••

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

En primer lugar si, lo de "ciudad inmunda llena de crimen e infamia" si fue una referencia a "El Tigre". (?)

Segundo, este capi surgió por la sugerencia de Azula.

Porque aunque no lo crean, yo no tenía a Arácnido considerado xD

Que por cierto, no tiene nombre, yo inventé lo de "Pedro Vásquez", es que no podía decirle "Arácnido" todo el tiempo y además era necesario. Oh, y no usé modismos para no incomodar a nadie (?)

Si, este es mi especial de Día de Muertos (?) el de Halloween ya lo haré pero fuera de este fic. Espero que no les haya aburrido este capítulo, de verdad. Y se aceptan sugerencias para el siguiente.

Les quiero.


	10. ¡Vos sois mi salvador, Spyder! Parte 1

**H** oy respondo reviews porque yolo.

Ariadne San: Antes que nada gracias por los halagos. Y me tomaré la libertad de responderte sobre el otro fic: "Aripiprazol". La verdad jamás fue mi intención dejar mal parado a Wade como dices, ¿yo odiarlo? Antes prefiero odiarme a mí, y ya lo hago. De hecho, es solo que es un fic nada rosa y como dijiste, el mayor problema debe ser que no te gustan esos géneros. Más bien creo que antes Peter quedaría como villano y tampoco es así ni es esa la intención. Sobre el título, No, no eres torpe. El aripiprazol es un medicamento que se administra a personas con esquizofrenia o trastornos psicóticos. Tengo una rara obsesión con títulos con estas medicinas y trastornos mentales, debe ser porque he convivido con ello. Aclaro, no yo. Pero si he convivido con estas cosas.

Lily: ¡Muchas gracias! Seguiré escribiendo esperando que les gusten las locuras que salen de esta cabeza destartalada.

Azula: ¡Gracias linda! No lo sé, quizá luego escriba más de ellos. Y no, no existe Piscina Muerta, pero como en muchos otros universos, o no existe Spidey o no existe Deadpool y yo los tengo que inventar.

Lightning kal: No lo sé, quizá en otro fanfic aparte vuelva a escribir de ellos. A mi me agrada Miles, es de mis favoritos. Pero te entiendo, también tengo versiones o tierras alternativas de marvel que de verdad odio.

Kokonese: Pos nimodo :c Yo creí que sin modismos estaba mejor la cosa. ¡Será para la otra! Aunque soy jalisciense y Arácnido es capitalino, espero me salgan bien si vuelvo a escribir de él.

Deih: No sabes como me alegra haberte hecho sonreír. *heart* Jajaja lo que más me gusta de Arácnido es su nombre, ¿a quién no le va a dar risa? xD Qué bueno que pude mantenerte atrapada porque al final yo ya no supe ni lo que escribía. (?) Asjlskgs tengo opiniones encontradas con el Spiderman Asesino. Me agrada su look, pero me cae en las bolas que no tengo. (?) No sé, de todo el spiderverse el me cayó muy mal y tengo mis motivos. Pero como a ti te gusta, prometo que el siguiente será de él, y te lo dedicaré, hermosa. Además que ya tenía este escrito a la mitadhklajs.

Ah y aprovecho para agradecerte infinitamente los hermosos comentarios en el otro fic. Puede que suene demasiado ridículo, pero no te podrías imaginar la gran sonrisa que me sacaron. El solo hecho de pensar la atención que les pones, hace vibrar mi corazón.

Lo sé soy un asco de persona entre cursilería y frialdad. Perdónamemátame.

Expreso Midnight: ¡Muchas gracias, bella! Que bueno que te gustó. Yo también espero volver a escribir de ellos, o dibujarlos, ya que la Piscina tiene que lucir diferente al verdadero Deadpool.

¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!

.

.

.

••••••••

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Vos sois mi salvador, Spyder!**

 **Tierra 458**

 **Reino de Yorkshire**

 **Era Medieval.**

Al principio nadie creía en él. Pensaban lo peor de su persona, incluso que era una especie de bruja.

No comprendía el porqué. Él solo trataba de mantener a su pueblo a salvo de las verdaderas amenazas. Y además, aprovechaba los místicos poderes que le habían sido otorgados gracias a alguna divina deidad.

La verdad es que le había picado una rara araña, pero él prefería pensar que eran decisiones de la divinidad, o del Dios mismo. Peter Parker era un tipo muy católico después de todo.

Pese a eso, con el tiempo fue ganándose el cariño y afecto de los habitantes, más luego de aquel extraño incidente cuando uno de sus "otros yo" lo visitó.

Todos descubrieron que realmente la gran amenaza a la que llamaban "la criatura", era creación del mismo tipo que les cobraba las cuotas por protegerlos; el alquimista.

Una gran jugada para esos tiempos. Dinero fácil por mantener apagado un robot que él mismo creó. Una total burla hacia la gente del reino, incluídos desde campesinos, hasta las clases más altas.

Lo bueno fue que desde ese día, las personas lo miraron como lo que era: un protector.

Y no había cosa mas vigorosa que la que estaba por vivir hoy.

.

.

Su fiel caballo galopaba a un ritmo ideal, disfrutaba de como las hebras en su cabeza bailaban con el viento. Y a pesar de cargar con su amo trajeado en esa pesada armadura, parecía como si no le costara trabajo alguno. Sin duda era un equino muy fuerte, y de gran orgullo, pues aunque le pareciera pesado, él nunca decepcionaría a su dueño.

Por su parte, Peter Parker adoraba montar a Spyderhorse por el simple hecho de hacerlo, por perderse un rato en las colinas a pensar por unas horas.

Pero hoy se encontraba nervioso, extasiado, mejor que nunca. Sentía una gran mezcla de sentimientos porque no creía a donde se dirigía. Era como un sueño, iba en dirección a un lugar en el que nunca en su sano juicio pensó poner un pie.

Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque era solo eso; un sueño guajiro. Un imposible.

¡Y ya no más! De repente esa imposibilidad se volvió posible.

Jaló solo un poco las correas del animal para detenerse unos momentos a admirar desde arriba el bello paisaje que se postraba ante sus ojos. El aire era fresco, y desde ahí podía oler el ambiente de riqueza y galantería.

—Ah. Es más bello de lo que imaginé.

Sacó de su mochila de cuero esa invitación, que ya había visto muchas veces antes con tanto fervor y emoción. Cada vez que la leía, seguía sin creerlo.

—''Sr. SpyderKnight. Vuestra merced está cordialmente invitado al baile real que se dará el día miércoles a las 18:00 hrs. Será un honor que nos honre con vuestra presencia, salvador de Yorkshire. El Rey desea verle y nombrarle caballero real."

Por más que se repetía las palabras a sí mismo, no terminaba de creerlas. Era un tumulto de emociones lo que lo invadía. Es decir, ¡caballero real! No quería que los humos se le comenzaran a subir a la cabeza, pero estas cosas se daban solo una vez en la vida y él estaba ansioso.

Por supuesto que no iba a faltar.

E iba a ir en su famosa armadura del caballero araña, esa color tinto con azul. Nadie le pidió que rebelase su identidad, por lo tanto no lo haría. Y que mejor para él que asistir así, en el traje que lo llevó hasta donde estaba ahorita.

Sin más preámbulos, bajó de aquella colina montado en el lomo de Spyderhorse, claro que haría una entrada triunfal.

El castillo era inmenso, ahora que lo tenía mas de cerca lo miraba todavía más enorme. Y el gran portón de madera que se interponía entre él y su llegada, estaba finamente tallado con decoraciones florales e incrustaciones de oro.

Un par de caballeros igual en armadura, se aproximaron a sus costados con unas trompetas en mano. Más grande y halagado no se podía sentir, pues éstos tocaron el instrumento dando a entender que recibían a alguien importante.

—¡Nos honra con su presencia, el Sr. SpyderKnight!

Con ese aviso a todo pulmón, los portones fueron abiertos por otro par de hombres.

Avanzó junto con su caballo solo para darse cuenta que, si le había parecido bello el jardín de afuera, estando adentro no tenía palabras.

Por los arbustos y decoraciones tan delicadas, es que se notaba la influencia de la princesa del lugar e hija del Rey.

Unos sirvientes se ofrecieron amablemente a llevar a Spyderhorse a las caballerías, y así es como él pudo por fin entrar a la sala real, donde todos los presentes lo miraban espectantes.

Él, hizo lo que todo caballero debía hacer; colocarse a unos metros de la realeza e hincarse haciendo una reverencia.

—Su real majestad.

Aquel viejo hombre soltó una sonrisa cálida, e hizo un gesto con su mano indicando que se levantara.

—De pie, Caballero Araña. ¿No sois vos quien nos ha salvado de la real amenaza?

Peter sonrió apenado aún por debajo del casco metálico.

—No me gusta presumir de lo que con todo gusto hago. Daría mi vida por Yorkshire.

El Rey se levantó de su trono, sorprendiendo al mismo Parker y a los presentes. El castaño no quería quedar como un idiota, así que hizo lo mismo al ver como el hombre se acercaba a él y ponía una mano en su hombro.

—Sois sin duda un buen hombre, Caballero Araña. Tenéis nuestra eterna gratitud. Ahora, estaría encantado de hablar con vos en privado un rato, antes de nombrarte caballero real.

—Eso sería un honor para mí, su majestad.

Los presentes se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar al par de hombres. Algunos murmuraban cosas, tenían dudas de que es lo que quería hablar su rey con el famoso Spyderknight.

Antes de retirarse por completo, Peter pudo notar como la princesa, que estaba sentada en el otro trono, le dirigía una coqueta mirada que luego de unos segundos quitó.

Prefirió no ahondar más en eso, después de todo el Rey se encontraba a su lado.

.

.

Lo llevó a los jardines traseros, en los cuales se veía una gran fuente y rosales. Indudablemente un buen gusto, todo ahí lucía demasiado fino.

El Rey caminaba a paso lento y así lo hacía él también.

—¿Podéis ver estos jardines, verdad? — Rompió el mayor con el silencio, haciendo girar al otro cabeza.

—Absolutamente, son muy bellos y delicados.

—Exacto. Y eso es porque mi hija es quien ha diseñado todo esto. Que por cierto, es de ella de quien quiero hablar.

—¿Ocurre algo con la princesa? — Se preocupó el caballero de inmediato.

—Oh, no —el viejo hombre dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro contrario—. Es solo que, desde que se ha enterado de vuestros actos heroicos con Yorkshire, se ha obsesionado con vos. Y es una jovencita pero, yo también ya estoy pensando en casarla, no quiero que esté sola mucho tiempo más.

No había indirecta más directa que esa. Peter pasó saliva.

Él ya tenía 25 años, edad más que suficiente para casarse y sentar cabeza, y que mayor honor que con la princesa Mery Anna. Si se casaba con ella, con el tiempo el sería el único Rey de todo el reino de Yorkshire. Lo que cualquier plebeyo soñaría, y él estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Sin embargo, no era ese sueño. Y la realidad es que de solo pensar en matrimonio se le revolvía el estómago.

Él era una clase de héroe con identidad oculta, no podía casarse y además pondría en riesgo a su pareja. Pero tampoco podía darle una negativa al rey.

—Comprendo, su majestad. Una joven tan hermosa e importante como ella necesita de alguien que la cuide.

El Rey George lll sonrió y se adelantó unos pasos, para colocarse delante del joven héroe.

—Estoy diciendo, que quiero que desposes a mi hija, Caballero Araña.

Ahora si ya no había ninguna indirecta. Peter se quedó perplejo, no sabía que decir. Por un lado, rechazar esa oferta sería la mayor estupidez de su vida, ¿y si el rey lo mandaba a la horca?

Pero por el otro, en sus planes no estaba una boda, al menos no pronto. Quizá nunca.

Respiró profundo.

—Yo...

Fue salvado por las campanas, literalmente. Aquellas grandes campanas que comenzaron a sonar indicando que el baile ya había dado inicio.

El Rey volvió al camino contrario, y aun con su sonrisa alzó una mano.

—¡Seguídme! No queréis perderte el baile, ¿o si?

.

.

Se sentía oxidado. Hace ya muchos años que no bailaba, y con la armadura se le dificultaba más, pero insistía en no quitársela.

Además su cabeza estaba invadida de la reciente propuesta de su majestad. Que mas que propuesta, casi le había sonado a orden.

Aun temía por su cabeza si daba un "no" por respuesta.

Pero trataba de no pensar mucho en todo eso y concentrarse en no hacer el ridículo en la pista de baile. Era un vals sencillo. Adelante, atrás, a un lado, y solo una mano unida con la pareja. Que en este caso, obvio se trataba de la princesa.

Era una joven pelirroja sin duda hermosa, que no dejaba de mirarlo con una cara embobada a pesar de no haberle visto la cara nunca. Aunque suene tonto, Peter se sentía intimidado ante esa mirada.

En cualquier rato se separarían y eso le daba un respiro, pues se trataba del vals en el que se intercambian parejas por la siguiente.

—Caballero... Y decidme, ¿porqué decidió ser un héroe?

—Tengo habilidades especiales, y me llena de dicha utilizarlas para ayudar a los demás.

La princesa Mery sonrió con coquetería.

—Qué interesante... ¿y vuestra merced es soltero?

Sabía que tarde o temprano caerían preguntas así, y le incomodaba bastante.

Menos mal que el cambio de pareja llegó justo a tiempo, para mala noticia de la chica; que con mala cara soltó a SpyderKnight.

Peter estaba tan contento porque tenía un rato de respiro, que no se fijó con quien le había tocado.

Delante de él, parecía estar una mujer ancha y bastante alta, más alta que él incluso. En su cabeza llevaba un gran sombrero floreado que le cubría toda la cara con un velo.

El castaño optó por no decir nada, lo primero que pensó es que era extranjera, alemana de seguro. Y además él era todo un caballero, no diría ningún comentario tonto.

El baile continuó hasta que esa extraña mujer decidió romper el hielo.

—Oh, mi galante caballero, de brillante armadura plateada. Sin vuestra presencia yo me muero, sin vuestro amor yo sería nada. Aunque el amor vuestro lo miro lejos, con un beso me conformaría. Sobre mis labios bermejos, un recuerdo que en el alma guardaría.

Se quedó mudo ante eso. Sin mencionar la ridícula y chillona voz con que salió la dama. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos un... ¿poema, declaración, insinuación...? ¿qué era eso? Le costó unos segundos poder hilar unas palabras para formar una oración.

—Vaya... ¿me está cortejando, señorita? — Comentó entre risas, que fueron correspondidas.

—Tomádlo como gustes, Arañita.

—Oh, ¿y ya con esas confianzas? Te tomaré la iniciativa entonces y haré lo mismo.

Un giro y otro más, a ellos aún no les tocaba cambiar pareja.

—Qué honor conocer al salvador del reino, y bailar con él. El fabuloso y grandioso SpyderKnight.

—Oh, por favor. No soy la gran cosa.

—Lo sé, pero peor es nada. — Dejó salir unas risillas que parecerían de una desquiciada.

Por su parte, Peter se sintió ofendido ante ese comentario pero no dijo nada, seguiría con sus principios de nunca ofender a una dama.

—Te había estado buscando, Spyder. — Volvió a hablar ella.

—¿A mí?

—Así es. Las personas que juegan a ser héroes llaman mucho mi atención.

Algo en esa señora no le terminaba de agradar a Peter Parker, pero no podía averiguar que era.

—¿Te maravilla eso?

—Quizás —debajo de ese velo, sonreía—. Cuida vuestra espalda caballero, y no deberíais confiar en todo mundo.

Ahora el cambio de pareja no le vino bien, pues esa mujer lo dejó intrigado con sus palabras.

¿Qué quiso decir?

Continuó el baile con la siguiente señorita, pero desconcentrado, hasta que su sentido arácnido le hizo saber que algo andaba mal.

El escándalo en la multitud se hizo presente al ver como esa misma señora rara sostenía a la princesa por el cuello amenazándola con una espada. En solo unos instantes, se desgarró a sí misma todo el vestido y accesorios dejando ver lo que realmente estaba debajo.

Un hombre.

Un sujeto vestido en ropa de cuero negro, máscara de igual color y unos ojos de red roja que le permitían la visión.

Se trataba de un mercenario muy buscado por todo el reino, uno al que llamaban DeathTub. Los orígenes de ese apodo aún eran inciertos.

¿Pero cómo permitieron que se infiltrara?

Los gritos del rey no se hicieron esperar, ordenando a sus guardias que salieran rápido al rescate. Pero las amenazas del extraño tipo eran claras; si se acercaban, la princesa perdería la cabeza.

Y pese a todo el alboroto, Parker no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa.

—¿He bailado con un hombre? ¡Oh, por Merlín! — Se golpeó la cara con profunda vergüenza, mientras la princesa forcejeaba en los brazos del aparente villano.

—¡SpyderKnight, ayúdeme, por favor!

—¡Ay, SpyderKnight, ayúdeme, por favor! —repitió éste, burlándose del tono de la chica—. Mirad, si la queréis con bien, será mejor que no os acerquéis a ella ni a mí, ¡o...! — Terminada la frase, pasó levemente el arma por el cuello de la fémina.

Al héroe poco le importó esa advertencia, y se apresuró en sacar pronto su espada también.

—Escuche bien, hombre raro que le gusta vestirse de mujer, ¡vuasted no posee ningún derecho a...!

—¿Vuasted? ¡Oh, por las barbas de Jesucristo! ¿No empezábamos con la confianza? Además, ¿quién demonios dice "vuasted"? ¿no querrás decir "vuestra merced"?

Peter se daba cuenta que se enfrentaba a un sujeto muy hablador, ridículo, y por lo visto también peligroso.

—¡Calla ya, hombre inmundo! ¡Soltad a la princesa o haré que te arrepintáis de haber nacido!

En vez de tomarlo como amenaza, el otro tipo soltó una carcajada y se echó a la chica al hombro.

—¡Jajajajajaja! Que tierno que sois Spyder, pero no te servirá. Yo ya me arrepiento de haber nacido, ¿sabéis?

Ladeó la cabeza y sin decir nada más, se rodeó a sí mismo con unos polvillos que lo hicieron desaparecer junto con la pelirroja.

Magia negra, no había duda.

El Caballero Araña no era hechicero ni nada, pero recordó que tenía a alguien que podía ayudarle en esto.

—¡Mi hija! — El rey cayó al suelo, casi sufriendo un infarto por el reciente susto. Sus súbditos se acercaron a ayudarlo y a tratar de reconfortarlo.

—Descuide, su majestad. Yo traeré a la princesa con bien. Que mi vida dependa de ello.

El hombre mayor miró al arácnido con esperanzas, para que luego éste saliera corriendo en busca de su fiel equino.

—¡Spyderhorse! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer!

.

.

.

 **¿Continuará?**

••••••••

Una aclaración sería que el siguiente no será la continuación a éste, pero en un futuro la tendrá si ustedes la piden. De lo contrario, si este universo les aburrió, ni lo continuaré.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, les invito de mis cat chow. Ya dejé las whiskas. (?)


	11. Upside Down

Mi corazón se encuentra dividido gracias al tráiler de Civil War. Mi parte Stucky lo ama, y mi parte Stony lo odia. Yes, i'm drugged.

So, me costó trabajo este cap porque al principio pensé una cosa y terminé escribiendo otra.

De igual forma espero que les guste.

Dedicado a Deih a quien le mando besitos voladores.

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 11: Upside Down**

 **Tierra 8351**

—Maldición.

Por un pequeño descuido activó las alarmas de la joyería. Ni todo el gas infrarrojo le evitó ese molesto sonido.

Ya había sacado el extraño diamante de la lujosa vitrina con sus especiales garras, solo un círculo en ella bastó para romper el cristal; sus uñas eran muy fuertes.

Fue demasiado cuidadoso al entrar, se fijó en todas las posibles trampas y estudió antes el lugar. Pero desgraciadamente no fue suficiente, ya que terminó pisando un mosaico especial que solo era activado al cerrar el lugar. No contaba con ese contratiempo, pero igual no debía quedarse ahí parado. La alarma era tan sonora que seguro se oía por toda la colonia, y la policía no tardaría en llegar.

Metió el encargo a la mochila que llevaba y salió casi volando por una de las ventanas, ayudándose de sus lanzatelarañas.

— ... Así que hoy es uno de esos días.

Suspiró con fastidio, refiriéndose a que afuera ya lo esperaban cuatro patrullas de policías. Y no era una exageración, de hecho pronto vendrían mas.

Esa joyería era de las mas importantes y caras en Nueva York. Y además, se trataba de Spiderman, uno de los criminales mas peligrosos en la ciudad, y seguramente en el país.

—¡Entrégate Spiderman, y quizá consideremos los cargos!

Escuchó venir desde un altavoz, mientras él seguía en posición sobre el suelo. Por debajo de la máscara, sonrió.

Cada vez que tenía un día de estos le daba risa. Por lo regular, solía salir totalmente ileso y sin pelear de sus misiones, o mejor dicho; de sus encargos. Se rentaba al mejor postor, tanto para robos e incluso asesinatos. Se convirtió en un vulgar mercenario desde que decidió abandonar a Wolverine y a su novia Alex. Y era toda una ironía, primero dejó a Gwen para estar con Mary Jane, y consecuentemente a Mary para estar con Alex. Todo para al final abandonarla también.

Peter Parker era un desastre, una bomba de tiempo, y lo peor es que no sabía cuanto le quedaba. Hoy en día no se ponía a pensar en todo lo que cambió, pero cambió mucho.

Al obtener sus poderes los utilizó para el bien, trató de ser un héroe. Pero se hartó. Se hartó de los villanos que nunca se cansaban de atacar, y de respetar las leyes. Cuando se unió a Wolverine fue porque le maravilló su forma de ver las cosas. Hacer el bien sin barreras, asesinar cuando era necesario y sin estar bajo normas de ninguna estúpida organización.

Pero no le parecía suficiente, pues la gente se quejaba de todo, la ciudadanía era desagradecida. ¿Qué acaso no veían que él solo estaba deshaciéndose de las plagas? La humanidad era una cosa inútil que pedía salvación pero no tenían llenadero. Querían una cosa y luego otra, y así Pete no podía trabajar.

—¡Spiderman, es la última vez que te lo decimos!, ¡camina hacia acá con las manos en alto o dispararemos!

Los estúpidas voces policíacas se perdían en sus pensamientos. Recordando cuando dejó esa labor intermedia, para tirarse directo al vertedero. Cuando ya nada le importó y se dedicó a ganar dinero para sí mismo de la única forma en que sabía. Y para ya nunca hacerle favores a nadie más.

Si, quizá se la pasaba huyendo y siendo buscado. Pero... el hecho de tener dinero se sentía tan bien.

Saltó encima de todas las patrullas con su maravillosa agilidad y velocidad. Prefería morir antes que ser detenido por esos idiotas uniformados.

¿Se suponía que esos tipos tenían un gran entrenamiento? Pues no se notaba. No le costó mucho trabajo desarmarlos a todos con solo golpes y patadas, y necesitó solo un momento mas para amarrarlos casi a todos contra sus propias patrullas, utilizando sus fuertes telarañas, con formula mejorada. Estarían atrapados ahí por un buen rato.

Su sentido arácnido no fallaba nunca, y éste le avisó de un último desgraciado que quedaba en pie. Estaba justo detrás de él, apuntándole con una pistola. Peter sonrió.

—¡Ríndete araña!, ¡estás atrapado! — La voz del tipo temblaba, no hacía falta mencionar que tenía miedo. Pero fiel a su oficio, el policía seguía ahí dando frente.

Aunque solo su valentía no fue suficiente. Parker solo dejó salir una telaraña hacia atrás. Sin ni siquiera girarse, ya tenía esa misma arma ahora en sus manos.

El sujeto se vio sorprendido por la gran rápidez del otro, pero mas que nada asustado. Una patada dio contra su pecho y lo hizo caer al suelo, recargando su espalda en una de las patrullas.

Tener al temible Spiderman en frente amenzándolo con su propia arma no era cosa de todos los días. El pobre hombre comenzó a pensar en su esposa y sus hijos, y en como no quería dejarlos solos. Pero el arácnido no era un joven piadoso, y estaba seguro que estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

—No debiste meterte conmigo, inútil. ¿Cuando me dejarán en paz?

El policía no tenía palabras, de los nervios solo podía escuchar como el contrario cargaba la pistola sin un dejo de duda.

A punto de jalar del gatillo, sintió como alguien le quitó el arma por detrás. Su sentido se lo advirtió, pero se encontraba muy ocupado acabando con la miserable existencia de un tipo como para hacer caso.

—No harás eso. No esta noche, Spidey.

Al girarse para ver a su agresor, su víctima tuvo la oportunidad de huir despavorido pero ya no le importó. Ahora solo tenía espacio en su mente para el maldito que se atrevió a interrumpirlo por segunda vez. Y si que lo conocía, desgraciadamente. Solo había tenido dos encuentros con él antes, pero lo veía seguido en las noticias.

—Deadpool. — Mencionó, casi con asco.

El otro, al oír como fue nombrado, colocó una mano sobre su pecho dispuesto a hacer el drama de su vida. Le gustaban las exageraciones.

—¿Deadpool?, ¡santo cielo! ¡Hace tanto que no me llaman así!

—Ajá. Lo sé, ahora eres Livepool si no me equivoco. ¿Pero pretendes que ese sea un buen nombre? No me hagas reír.

A pesar de lo último dicho, se dio el lujo de soltarse a reír. Sabía que es así como llamaban al héroe; Livepool. Pero Spidey quería molestarlo, después de todo éste estaba frustrando sus planes. Y además, él sabía cosas de su pasado. Cosas que muy probablemente la ciudadanía no sabía. Y si podía molestarlo con eso, pues que mejor.

—Bueno, si... Es verdad, no es lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos no soy yo quien roba para sobrevivir y quien casi mata a un policía.

Dijo entre risas, cubriendo la boca sobre su máscara. Su traje, al igual que el de Spiderman, era rojo con negro pero había agregado detalles en blanco. Dígamos que se veía mas vivo y animado.

El castaño gruñó por el comentario, pero no quería perder el tiempo con ese tonto héroe.

—Balbucea lo que quieras, a mí solo me importa mi —dirigió las manos a su espalda, buscando su mochila, pero esta ya no estaba—... ¡el paquete!

Ese fue un grito entre sorprendido y enojado. Hasta hace solo unos minutos aun cargaba sano y salvo su encargo, y en verdad que lo necesitaba. Últimamente no estaba pescando tanto trabajo como antes.

—¿Buscabas esto? — Comentó Wilson en tono juguetón, sosteniendo con la mano izquierda la dichosa mochila.

Así estuviera intentando salvar al mundo de un gran meteoro, él nunca dejaría de lado el sarcasmo y la diversión.

Pero a Peter Parker no le parecía nada divertido. Por el contrario, lo puso furioso.

—¡Devuélveme eso! — Sin pensarlo un momento, lanzó una telaraña en dirección al paquete pero Wade lo quitó justo a tiempo, cambiándolo de lado.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! —negó con el dedo índice— Ni con las palabras mágicas podría devólvertelo Spidey, no te pertenece. Eso que haces se llama robar, ¡y es malo, jovencito!

Las estupideces del mayor solo lo ponían peor, aumentando su coraje hasta el límite. Por eso, se decidió a entrar en acción y golpear con un puño directo a la cara ajena.

En ese instante, Livepool se hallaba tan confiado que logró atajarselo. Wade no quería entrar en una pelea, pero cuando el villano no daba otra opción, no le quedaba de otra.

Aun así, hizo lo que pudo por no golpearlo demasiado, la mayoría del tiempo lo esquivaba. Y de hecho, le parecía gracioso notar como Spiderman era tan predecible con sus ataques. La mayor parte de las veces, sus golpes iban directo a la mochila, se notaba su desesperación por recuperarla.

Así, Wade solo tenía que estarla cambiando de lugar cada vez. Y eso para él era algo muy fácil, se notaba que su entrenamiento con S.H.I.E.L.D. dio muchos frutos.

A pesar de estar riéndose con la situación, en el fondo sentía pena. Esos dos encuentros anteriores bastaron para que el héroe le tomara una especie de cariño. No sabía porque, pero desde que le vio por primera vez, supo que debajo de esa piel de lobo se escondía una suave oveja. O al menos, es lo que él quería creer.

Por eso sentía feo tener que enfrentarlo, ser él quien frustrara sus maldades. No le gustaba verlo haciendo el mal, pero al mismo tiempo, no le gustaba detenerlo. No quería que le tomara odio, y además, él no sabía porque Spidey hacía todas esas cosas.

Pero lo comprendía. Wade sabía lo que era estar en sus zapatos, ya que sus inicios fueron iguales. Una maldad y un odio profundos que por un tiempo lo cegaron, haciéndolo caer en el mal camino. Afortunadamente, abrió los ojos antes que fuera demasiado tarde, y la empresa de agentes lo arropó.

El mayor podía ver ahí a un joven asustado que no corrió con la misma suerte que él, y eso lo entristecía.

Detuvo un puño que iba directo a su mejilla, únicamente con su palma. Pete se quedó algo atónito ante eso.

—Spidey, ¿de verdad quieres esto?

—¿Mi paquete? Claro que si, lo necesito, inútil.

Wilson hizo un berrinche ridículo al escuchar esa respuesta y a Peter no le sorprendía. Ya sabía que ese tipo era un chiflado de primer nivel.

—¡No eso, tontuelo!, ¡esto! —hizo una pequeña pausa para señalarlo a él— ¡Todo esto! Lo que estás haciendo con tu vida, a donde la estás llevando. ¡No puedo creer que un jovencito tan lleno de vida y con tan buen trasero esté haciendo esto cuando debería estar saliendo conmigo!

Como cinco segundos después, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que dijo y cubrió su boca avergonzado. Spidey alzo una ceja, pero no le importó demasiado. Ahora solo quería quejarse y defender su postura a capa y espada.

—¿Lleno de vida, dices?, ¿qué sabes tú de mi vida? Exacto, ¡nada! Tú no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar, y te aconsejo que si no estás informado, mejor te calles.

Gritó, y aunque no lo parecía, pensar en sus palabras le dolía. Esta vez, en verdad estaba muy urgido por obtener ese maldito diamante. Llevaba meses sin un buen encargo y el dinero se le había terminado. Porque él elegía cuales trabajos tomaba y cuales no, se daba ese lujo por motivos personales.

Pero a causa de eso ahora tenía tres días sin comer. Sería fácil robar la comida, pero no se podía arriesgar de esa manera ni caer tan bajo. ¿Apostar su identidad secreta por un plato de comida? Ni hablar.

—Muy bien, Spidey, ¡es verdad, no sé nada! Pero te diré algo que si sé, y no, no es que los tacos y las chimichangas sean la mejor comida del mundo, aunque lo son. Pero lo que realmente te quiero decir es que estoy segurísimo que matar y robar no es bueno. Yo sé que aun hay bondad en ti, puedo verlo.

¿De modo que ese tipo creía que iba a ablandarlo con un discursito motivador? Risa le daba.

—¿Ah si? Pues te diré algo, yo aun puedo ver maldad en ti y sé que la hay, Deadpool.

Wade soltó un grito ahogado al instante. ¿Como podía responderle así a sus palabras dichas con tan buena intención?

—¡Qué la boca se te haga chicharrón!, ¡no digas eso!

—Lo digo y lo sostengo, pero la verdad no me importa. Solo quiero mi paquete devuelta.

Se lanzó literalmente encima del mayor, causando que dieran vueltas y giraran por el suelo, golpeándose como podían. Aunque lo que mas hacía Wade era proteger el diamante, pues a pesar de que sintiera un gran aprecio e incluso atracción por el mercenario, no lo dejaría en sus manos. Él era un héroe y debía hacer bien su trabajo.

—¡Dámelo!

—¡No!

—¡Qué me lo des, coño!

—¡No y cuida esa boquita! Spidey, de verdad creí que podía hacerte cambiar...

—Pues creíste mal. ¡Dámelo!

El llamado Livepool suspiró. Spidey... Su precioso Spidey, ese al que espiaba cada vez que podía, al que trataba de evitar lo mas posible con tal de no tener que golpearlo, ese que le robaba suspiros aun sabiendo que se trataba de un mercenario... ¿De verdad no tendría remedio?

—Spidey, enserio, medítalo. La gente comienza a llamarte Spiderkiller... ¿de verdad quieres eso? — Comentó con tristeza, reteniendo al otro con fuerza. Y Peter no podía negar que muy por dentro se sentía mal... pero era muy por dentro.

—¿Y? Suena incluso mas cool que Livepool.

Eso era todo. Fue suficiente para que Wade se rindiera por hoy y terminara con esto de una vez por todas.

No le costó trabajo voltear la situación y derrocar al castaño hasta ponerlo boca abajo y así poder esposarlo.

Sobra decir que Parker se sintió un estúpido por descuidarse solo un segundo. Después de todo, las palabras del contrario si surtieron algo de efecto en él. Lo distrajeron.

—Estoy decepcionado Spidey.

—¡Suéltame inútil!

No importaba que tanto se removiera el arácnido, Wilson no planeaba soltarlo; era su deber.

Pero Peter no quería ir a la cárcel, o a una prisión de S.H.I.E.L.D, lo cual sería mucho peor. Nunca antes había estado en una y esta no sería la ocasión.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pero se dio cuenta que el otro no fue estúpido y le quitó los lanzatelarañas. Usar la fuerza tampoco era una opción, pues el contrario era aun mas fuerte que él y además se encontraba con las manos atadas. Estaba frito por todas partes.

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y se le acababan las ideas, justo cuando una le cruzó por la cabeza, gracias a recordar ciertas palabras dichas por el héroe hace unos momentos.

Era una idea baja y asquerosa, pero si por otra cosa a parte era conocido Spiderman, era por ser muy artimañoso. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su cometido.

Respiró profundo y carraspeó la garganta. Debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer.

—Deadpool... entonces, ¿te gusta mi trasero?

De todas las cosas que el otro pudo esperar, esa no era una de ellas. Lo tomó por sorpresa y le puso nervioso, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

—Solo un ciego no vería tu gran trasero Spidey.

Peter sonrió.

—Vaya, que halagado me siento —dijo con sarcasmo, pero de una forma tan creíble—. Y dime, ¿te gustaría tocarlo?

Bueno, eso ya era demasiado.

La sangre de Deadpool subió tanto a su cabeza, que le explotó. O al menos, imaginó que le explotó. En ese instante millares de voces se dieron reunión en su mente, hablando de tantas cosas a la vez que ni él mismo comprendía nada. Solo entendía una cosa: su adorado Spidey le estaba ofreciendo tocar su trasero. Ni en sus mas remotas y cochinas fantasías imaginó que algo así podría pasar.

Su porte heroíco se quebró con solo ese ofrecimiento. Se volvió vulnerable y soltó el agarre que tenía a las muñecas del contrario.

—Pues... yo... Spidey, yo... — Tartamudeaba con vergüenza. El otro aprovechó que fue soltado para girarse y mirar de frente al mas alto. Subió sus dos manos esposadas y colocó el dedo índice donde estarían los labios de Wade.

—Shhh... he visto como me miras. — Susurró con un toque de seducción, su plan marchaba a la perfección. Era una muy artimañosa araña. Pero por otro lado, eso solo apenó aun mas al mayor.

—¡¿Qué?! No, yo...

—¡Hey! Descuida héroe, me encanta que me miren así.

Deslizó la máscara contraria hasta dejar descubiertos los labios. La piel tenía cicatrices, pero no le importó en lo mas mínimo. Subió la suya propia hasta la misma altura, y si Wade ahora creía que estaba en uno de esos raros sueños, no quería que lo despertaran. Él solo podía quedarse viendo con deseo esos rosados labios que hasta hoy tenía el placer de mirar. Lucían tan bellos y tentadores.

El arácnido pasó sus manos aun esposadas por detrás del cuello del mayor, enredándose así con él. Se alzó de puntillas solo un poco hasta alcanzar su altura, podía sentir la respiración del otro mezclarse con la suya, y si decía que no estaba nervioso; sería un vulgar mentiroso. Porque su corazón se agitaba cada vez mas, y eso no le gustaba.

Pero no daría marcha atrás.

Wade Wilson pudo sentir cuando sus labios tocaron los ajenos, y entonces ya no pudo mas.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura del mercenario, era tan estrecha y firme, todo un sueño. Lo apegó más, profundizando el beso, no quería separarse de él. Y no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, pues hace apenas un rato estaban tirados en el piso peleándose, y ahora se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aunque Wade solo quería disfrutar de este milagro y no hacerse tantas preguntas, apegarlo a él hasta que ambos se quedaran sin oxígeno.

— "Es tan estúpido..." — Pensó Peter, y mientras continuaba moviendo sus labios con sutileza, sus atadas manos se movían con cautela por la espalda contraria, acariciando la mochila que el mayor cargaba en sus hombros. Sus expertos dedos llegaron hasta el zipper, jalándolo despacito.

Pero, ¿acaso nada nunca le podía salir bien?

—Buen intento Spidey~

Una vez más, sus manos se vieron fuera del cuello contrario y siendo girado por el mayor. Deadpool se sentía decepcionado, pero no era nada que no fuera de esperarse, no entendía como fue que cayó. De hecho si entendía, pero en fin.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Deadpool!, ¡devuélveme mi puto diamante! — Parker tenía un límite y ya estaba sobre él, ¿se rebajó a ese nivel para nada?

—Ya te lo dije cariño, no te pertenece, ¡y no me hables así!

—¡Yo te hablo como se me pegue la gana!

—Muy bien Spidey. Pero creo que pasarás una linda noche en la cár...

Detuvo su oración por un motivo importante. Y no solo porque se encontrara con el corazón roto y se sintiera usado solo por un tonto diamante; no.

Sino porque escuchó un sonido peculiar. Un rugido de estómago.

Y no provenía de él, sino del chico araña. Fue un rugido sonoro y fuerte que le hizo pensar en el hambre que tenía el menor.

A pesar de sentirse mal por lo ocurrido, también se sintió mal por él.

Era verdad eso de que no sabía nada de él. No tenía idea de como la pasaba en su vida, ni de si comía o no. Era fácil juzgar sus acciones, pero no pensar en si de verdad tenía motivos para hacer lo que hacía.

De pronto, sucedió algo inesperado. Pete sintió como era liberado de esas molestas esposas.

Se quedó sin palabras.

—Te dejaré libre. Sé que no harás nada malo hoy. Pero te espero debajo del puente central en dos horas. ¡Llevaré tacos, montones de tacos! — Exclamó emocionado y salió corriendo con el paquete en su espalda.

—¿Qué?...

Al castaño a penas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Solo sabía dos cosas; no tenía su encargo, y Deadpool lo había dejado libre y con una terrible propuesta. Pero al fin y al cabo lo dejó libre... ¿porqué lo hizo?

Y claro que eso no significaba que aceptaría su asquerosa propuesta.

—Ese idiota... Que ni crea que...

En medio de todo su orgullo, su estómago volvió a rugir y esta vez con mas vigor todavía.

Pensándolo bien, la propuesta ya no sonaba tan asquerosa ni terrible.

•

•

•

¿Qué les pareció esa actitud de sexy naughty bitchy de Spidey? (?) ¿y Deadpool tartamudeando?

Lo sé, mi psicólogo ya me lo dijo.

Creí que no me divertiría escribiendo esto pero la verdad me divertí mucho xD

A eso me refería al principio, los iba a hacer a los dos malvados, pero esto me pareció mejor idea. Aunque no descarto lo de ambos malvados, hmm, quizá cuando invente una Tierra. (?)

Voy a hacer una aclaración antes de acabar. Sobre la pregunta de que español usé en el anterior capítulo, en ningún momento dije que hablé como española. Es un español medieval, que estaba tan lleno de fallas y palabras que hoy son arcaísmos o ya cambiaron de significados. Me pareció mas divertido y apropiado hablar así en ese capítulo.

Quiero aclarar otra cosa y esa es que hago alteraciones o cambios a las tierras cuando es muy necesario.(supongo que es notable) Digamos, en esta tierra probablemente ni exista Deadpool y yo inventé eso, ¿me explico?

¡Ah! Otra cosa. Estaba revisando todos mis capítulos y noté que en el primer capítulo, donde puse "Tierra 1610", realmente debía decir "Tierra 616" (si, esa que todos conocemos) Pero no se que me fumé ese día. Si se me quita la pereza, lo corrijo. (?)

No me linchen por favor, un errorsito no es nada. (?) Aunque si vuelvo a cometer errores así o peores, no teman en decírmelo, yo se los agradeceré, enserio. O cualquier duda, también pregunten sin miedo.

-Sonido de grillo-


	12. Cuestión de celos

¡Mi primera tierra inventada! Estoy feliz.

Enjoy.

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 12: Cuestión de celos**

 **Tierra 1616 (INVENTADA)**

Le resultaba bastante difícil solo observarla sin hacer nada más. Al principio, solo era una chica que fastidió una de sus misiones, y repleta de chistes peores que los suyos propios.

Una joven que jugaba a ser la gran heroína de Nueva York, balanceándose por los edificios, con su inconfundible telaraña y ese entallado traje rojo con azul.

¿Cómo no fijarse en ella? Comenzando, Deadpool solo la vio como un capricho. Sinceramente, quería llevársela a la cama y ya está. Con eso se le quitaría su obsesión con ella.

Pero resultó que no era una chica fácil. ¡Qué va! Esa araña era mas difícil que un problema de álgebra.

Y eso, fue lo que mas captó su atención. Lo que no lo dejaba irse de ahí. Una extraña sensación en su interior que le decía que no se rindiera, porque Spidey era la indicada.

"¡Es la chica que has estado esperando toda tu vida!"

"Ni que tuviera tantos años, ¡no estoy viejo!"

"¡Cállate y ni se te ocurra dejarla ir!"

"¡Vamos, levanta ese trasero animal!"

Solían discutir de esa forma las voces en su cabeza y la mayoría estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo; Wade debía seguir intentando. Cuanto mas lo rechazara la castaña, él debía darse aun mas fuerzas para seguir.

Y sus voces interiores no se equivocaban. Ya que no fue fácil, pero lo logró.

Fue casi medio año de estar insistiendo, de rogarle, de cuidarle, de perseguir su sombra. Al final, la araña se rindió a sus encantos.

Ella sabía y entendía que Wade estaba loco, que era un mercenario sin remedio. Pero decidió ver más allá de eso, luego de escuchar su historia.

El canadiense pasó por demasiadas cosas en su pasado. El cáncer ya era algo demasiado terrible, y sumado a experimentos científicos nada piadosos, no se podía ni imaginar su dolor.

Y a pesar de todo eso, Wade sonreía, bromeaba, se la pasaba de buen humor para ella. Quizá por otros lados era un sanguinario asesino, pero con ella; con ella era distinto.

Petra no podía solo ignorar todo eso y dejar sufrir al pobre hombre. Además que claro, cada detalle la hizo enamorarse de él. Cada flor, cada tontería, cada paseo juntos. Sin contar las nalgadas, esas aun no las aprobaba.

Si Parker se dedicaba a no pensar en el hecho de que era un mercenario, en su lado pervertido, o en sus arranques de locura; entonces era el novio ideal. Cariñoso, protector, detallista.

Pero existía otro problemita. Wade era muy posesivo.

Eso al principio a la chica le pareció chistoso, pero con el tiempo se volvía cada vez mas insoportable. Ya no eran celos normales, se volvían extremos.

Y eso era por lo que pasaba justo ahora.

—¡Retracte sus palabras!

—¡¿Pero qué dije?!

—¡Wade, por favor!

La situación era la siguiente.

La peculiar parejita tenía un día tranquilo, un día fresco que decidieron utilizar para pasarlo como cualquier pareja normal y corriente. Sin villanos y sin héroes por hoy, solo Petra y Wade.

El mayor había optado por usar una máscara de lucha libre, la mas ridícula que encontró; dicho sea de paso. No quería que sus cicatrices llamaran la atención.

Pero al entrar al Sub-way mas cercano, su maravillosa tarde de normalidad se fue por la coladera.

Y todo porque al tipo que atendía, se le ocurrió llamar "linda señorita" a la castaña.

—¡La llamaste linda y sé que la sabroseas con esos ojos de nerd que tienes, inútil!

La cosa se salió de control y Wilson sacó una pistola. El pobre tipo casi se orinaba del miedo, y eso fue suficiente para Petra. Le bajó la mano armada y le vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Wade, ¡ya basta!, ¡nos largamos de aquí!

Su tono fue bastante severo, mientras que el joven solo pedía auxilio. El mayor se mordía los labios, reprimiendo sus ganas de volver a subir el arma y dispararle justo en la cabeza a ese idiota.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, ¡nos vamos!

Lo sacó literalmente a empujones del lugar. Solo esperaba llegar a un sitio alejado y solitario para soltarle el sermón de su vida. Ahora si no se la iba a acabar. El enojo de la arácnida rebasaba los límites y le nublaba el juicio.

Un parque algo feo y sólo, fue el elegido para detenerse. Y el mercenario ya sabía lo que se le vendría encima, desde verla cruzarse de brazos sabía que esto iba enserio.

—Wade, he aguantado todos tus celos tontos porque te amo. Pero ya te pasaste.

Ese tono de voz lo asustaba. No quería iniciar una pelea por culpa de su estupidez.

—¿Me pasé? Pero corazoncito, ¡solo te defendía!

—¿Me defendías? Wade, ¡amenazaste a ese pobre tipo con una pistola! — No quería alzar la voz para no llamar la atención, pero le estaba resultando imposible.

—¡Oh vamos, se lo tenía merecido!

—¡Se supone que no cargarías armas en nuestras citas!

—¡Es por seguridad!

Spidergirl dejó salir un suspiro pesado. Le alteraba y preocupaba discutir por eso, pero el vaso tenía un límite y Deadpool se encargó de rebasarlo.

—Pero no es la primera vez. ¿Qué hay del repartidor de pizzas?

—¡Te comía con su mirada mirante de buitre en celo! — Wade estaba seguro de lo que decía, y alzaba las manos para recalcarlo. Por el contrario, la joven ni siquiera podía creer el tamaño de tonterías que su novio decía.

—¡Me estaba dando el cambio, Wade! —se defendió a gritos, pero solo obtuvo un puchero infantil como respuesta— ¿Y que hay de Iron Woman?

—¡La admiras demasiado, tenía que ponerle un ultimátum!, ¡así como lo hice con el Capitán Bandera!

La cara de la chica se distorsionó en una mueca confusa en tan solo un segundo.

—¿Amenazaste al Capitán América?

—Ups... — Rascó su nuca, plagado de nervios.

"¡Idiota! ¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza? ¡Arréglalo!"

"¡No sé cómo!, ¡hazlo tú!"

"Somos la misma persona, genio. Solo nalgueala y ya."

"¡Claro que no, eso lo empeorará!"

"Entonces cuéntale un chiste."

Wade carraspeó su garganta, y sin previo aviso tomó las manos contrarias entre las suyas, ante una confundida Petra.

—Pet, ¿qué le dijo un león marino a una fotocopiadora?

Hasta el tonito que usó el mayor le molestó. No dudó en separar sus manos de las de él sin cuidado alguno. Si, lo empeoró y en grande.

—¡No puedo creer que juegues con esto!, ¡es enserio!

Casi lloraba del coraje y fue entonces que supo que esto era serio, y mucho. Sus voces se quedaron mudas y su flamante sentido del humor no sabía que hacer.

—Pet, no juego, yo...

—Y el tipo de la lavandería, el que vendía hot dogs, la empleada de los bolos, el director de la escuela, mis amigos, la señora de la dulcería...

—¡Bien, bien, ya entendí! —se golpeó la cabeza con ambas manos, recordando cada momento mencionado— Pero Spidey... ven aquí, lo solucionaremos...

Extendió sus brazos pidiendo un abrazo, eso siempre le funcionaba. Pero tal muestra de afecto nunca llegó. Desde ese instante, su corazón se empezó a agitar.

Petra suspiró profundo y retrocedió dos pasos, le costó trabajo, pero lo hizo.

Su laringe estaba hecha un nudo, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero todo su sistema nervioso se encontraba lleno de enojo, y le nublaba cualquier pensamiento amoroso.

—No... no hay un "lo solucionaremos". Porque no hay un "nosotros". Hasta aquí llego yo...

La mente del mayor se quedó en blanco. Ninguna de sus pocas funcionales neuronas parecía querer funcionar. Ya ni sus voces le hablaron, y sentía que las necesitaba porque, no quería entender esas palabras.

Por todos los malditos medios, deseaba que fuera todo menos lo que se imaginaba. Eso simplemente no podía ser. Ni siquiera podía articular bien esa palabra por el miedo que le tenía.

—Pe...pet. Que... ¿Qué quieres dec...?

—Hasta aquí. Terminamos Wade. Lo siento, yo ya no puedo.

En ese instante recordó aquella primera vez que le arrancaron brazos y piernas. Juraba que no existía un dolor mas grande que ese, o el de ser quemado, o descuartizado. Pero vaya que estaba muy equivocado.

El dolor de ahora no tenía comparación. Podría compararlo con recibir mil apuñaladas directo al corazón, pero ni eso se acercaba. Esta sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía la respiración fuera de lo normal. O probablemente, se le olvidó como se hacía esa acción.

—S-spidey... ¡las chimichangas nos esperan!

—¿Alguna vez puedes ponerte serio? — Negó con la cabeza. La decepción la invadía.

El cerebro de Deadpool no estaba preparado para algo así. No le extrañaba, pero sencillamente no estaba preparado para vivir su mayor temor. Después de tanto trabajo que le costó conquistarla, el miedo de perderla era el mayor temor de su vida. Y absolutamente nada de su ser se encontraba listo para decir algo inteligente, nada bueno pasaba por su cabeza. No quería creer lo que oía.

—Petra no hagas esto... si tú me dejas yo me muero...

Una frase tan típica, tan cliché. Solo que en el caso de Wade, era enserio. Totalmente enserio. El mercenario, hoy en día, ya no le encontraba un sentido a su vida sin ella.

Cayó arrodillado cerca de la joven, abrazando las piernas ajenas.

A Parker le dolía, claro que le dolía. Pero no se sentía capaz de seguir tolerando esos celos absurdos ni un día mas. Era demasiado para ella, no miraba un futuro en esa destructiva relación. Y lo sospechó desde que comenzaron el noviazgo, pero no quiso hacer caso a su sentido arácnido.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Tú no puedes morir Wade...

No quería discutir mas, no quería, en verdad. Si lo hacía, tal vez se echaría para atrás en su decisión y lo abrazaría con fuerzas para no dejarlo ir. Pero no, ya estaba hecho.

Debía ser fuerte y continuar. Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. No miraría hacia atrás.

Wade ahora solo sentía ese terrible sabor en la boca y unas ganas inmensas de arrancarse el corazón. Lo cual quizá luego haría, no sonaba a una idea tan mala.

—¡Spidey, mi arañita, te amo!, ¿Y nuestra cita del viernes sigue en pie? —gritaba, pero la chica no volteó. Estaba quedando como un loco ante todos, pero, ¿y qué?— No me dejes...

Fue su último susurro.

.

.

.

Pensó muchas cosas.

Como secuestrarla, rogarle, o hasta ir a pedir su mano formalmente a su tío Ben.

Pero no, eso no estaba bien. No pudo con ninguna opción porque la inseguridad se apoderaba de él. De solo pensar que fue ella quien decidió dejarlo, le hacía imaginar lo peor, lo que siempre temió, su pesadilla vuelta realidad.

Pero tampoco podía seguir trabajando, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que no se encontraba muerto por dentro. Intentó suicidarse, pero revivía, no tenía caso.

No quería seguir despertando todos los días sabiendo que dañó a su querida Spidey, y que ella ya no estaba a su lado ni lo estaría nunca mas. Imaginando que quizá ya andaba con otro, cualquier persona mucho mejor que él. Wade quería la felicidad para su azucarado panecillo, enserio que si. Pero le partía el alma imaginarla con cualquier persona que no fuera él. Era como sentir un fuego eterno, quemándole la piel.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo único que a su corazón roto se le ocurrió. No quería molestar más en la vida de la castaña, y de paso trataría de hacer algo de lo que ella estuviese orgullosa.

Por eso, se entregó a S.H.I.E.L.D.

.

.

.

Desde que se enteró no lo pudo creer. Primero pensó que se trataba de un truco barato del mercenario para tratar de recuperarla. Seguro que Deadpool creía que por esa supuesta buena acción ella caería redondita, ¡estaba loco!

Petra estaba segura de que no duraría ni una semana encerrado en ese lugar.

—Escapará en tres días. — Solía pensar.

Pero esa profecía no se cumplió.

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas y luego en mas de un mes; y Deadpool seguía ahí.

De acuerdo, eso ya no era normal. La chica comenzaba a preocuparse, a pesar de su decisión tomada y todo lo acontecido, ella aun lo amaba.

¿Cómo podría dejar de amarlo? Eso ni siquiera era posible. Y además no podía engañarse a ella misma, lo extrañaba. Y muchísimo.

Que suerte que tenía total acceso al helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D donde se encontraba preso el mercenario. De algo servía ser tan buena amiga de los vengadores.

Se fue en su traje de Spidergirl y argumentó que había olvidado ahí un nuevo lanzador que Stark le había obsequiado. Parker era muy disciplinada con Los Vengadores, así que no pusieron demasiada objeción.

Obviamente, tal lanzador no existía.

Se lanzó lo mas rápido que pudo a la zona donde se encontraban las celdas, esas en las que colocaban a los villanos más peligrosos que iban atrapando. Consideró eso una exageración, ¿su Wade un villano peligroso?

Tal vez estaba loco y trabajaba por un sueldo, pero tampoco lo catalogaría ahí.

Y fue justo donde estaba.

Mentiría si decía que no le deprimió verlo ahí, con la mirada perdida y despojado de todos sus artilugios.

Al mirarla, Wade sintió que le faltaba el aire. Creyó que estaba teniendo una visión, pero no fue así, ella de verdad estaba ahí. Se apresuró a ponerse en pie y recargar sus manos contra el cristal de máxima seguridad.

Él decía muchas cosas con la felicidad brotándole por todos los poros, pero el grueso cristal no dejaba que esas palabras se oyeran.

Petra se dio prisa y pasó su tarjeta de acceso de la agencia por el scanner de seguridad, abriendo la puerta.

No se esperaba que prácticamente el mayor le saltara encima, casi asfixiándola en un estrujoso abrazo. Pero sería una vulgar mentirosa si dijera que ella no lo necesitaba también.

—¡Spidey! Tú siempre has sido mi héroe.

Sabía que no era el momento, pero se derritió con esas palabras. A pesar que no entendía como Wade actuaba tan tranquilo después de todo lo que pasó, como si lo hubiese olvidado, como si todo siguiera igual. Esa parte no le gustó.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada, ya que una agente iba pasando por el pasillo y actuó de inmediato activando la alarma.

—¡Código rojo, código rojo! ¡El preso 23 huye con ayuda de Spidergirl!

—¡Spidey! Yo te extrañé, ¿no me extrañaste?, ¡pensé mucho en ti!

Parker no podía creer que enmedio de todo el desastre Wade siguiera actuando como un idiota. El regaño vendría después, ahora tenían que salir de aquí.

—¡Diablos, Deadpool! ¿Acaso no ves? ¡Lárguemonos de aquí!

Buscó la salida mas rápida que encontró, y esa fue una gran ventana de cristal. No dudó un segundo en romperla de una patada.

—¡Hey, espera Pet! Me quitaron todos mis juguetes, ¡no podré protegerte si saltamos por ahí!

—¿Y? —la joven lo miró y después enredó un brazo en la cadera del contrario— Dijiste que yo era tu héroe, ¿no? Déjame serlo.

Decidida, lanzó una larga telaraña que se adherió al primer árbol que encontró. Cerca de ahí se miraba un lago, así que estarían a salvo al caer.

El grito de ambos bien pudo ser comparado con los alharidos de Tarzán en la selva, pero no duró mucho, ya que la caída fue rápida. Y justo como Petra lo predijo, fueron a caer en el lago, empapándose por completo.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a salir de ese estúpido lago, mojada y furiosa, el contrario festejaba al salir de ahí.

—¡Woohoo!, ¡hagámoslo de nuevo! Ese salto, ese salto, ¡Spidey, fue increíble!

La mencionada se quedó con la boca abierta. Segundos después se quitó la máscara para poder respirar mas a gusto, y comenzar con su respectivo regaño. Esa actitud del mercenario simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza.

—¡No puedo creer lo que dices Wade! Después de tanto... ¡y tú sigues igual! Te encerraste por ti mismo en esa cárcel, voy a rescatarte, tirando a la basura mi alianza con S.H.I.E.L.D, ahora de seguro me tendrán en la mira, ¡y tú actúas como un niño!

La castaña tomó aire antes de seguir, viendo como el otro se quedaba parado delante de ella sin decir nada.

Odiaba verla molesta, o triste. Amaba verla empapada pero no en esta situación. Pero fuera de todo eso, ella estaba parada ahí delante de él, después de salvarlo. Cuando creyó que ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Parker suspiró largamente y se sentó sobre el césped.

—Yo... ¡es que no lo puedo creer! Parece como si, como si... ¡ya hubieses olvidado todo y tú...!

Dejó de hablar porque se quedó sorprendida. Deadpool se había sentado junto a ella y ahora la abrazaba, recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Sus mejillas se colorearon, y estaba a punto de darle un tremendo coscorrón por hacer una de sus estupideces en un momento nada indicado.

Pero no lo hizo. Todo por un sencillo motivo. Wade comenzó a llorar. Lloraba sobre su pecho, ahogando ahí su llanto.

Petra se quedó estupefacta, no sabía como reaccionar a eso. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca antes vio llorar a Wade.

—Créeme Petra no lo he olvidado... me tortura cada segundo recordar que me dejaste por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti... por ser un idiota. Siento como si algo me quemara por dentro y no lo pudiera parar, me siento indefenso ante eso.

La chica solo oía, oía con atención cada palabra. No podía creer que ese tipo de cosas salieran de la boca de Wilson.

—Sé que soy un idiota, un celoso, y un posesivo. Pero desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, y solo quería molestarte. Pero con el tiempo, vi que no eras una chica fácil, que eras especial. Tú me ponías atención cuando nadie mas lo hacía. No querías llevar nada rápido porque querías que fuera enserio. Porque te importaba, te importé a ti cuando no le importaba a nadie mas. Creí que jamás me harías caso, por eso, cuando me dijiste que si, no pude imaginar una felicidad más grande que esa. Te amo más que a las chimichangas, muchísimo mas que a contravivir gente... Pero...

Petra ahora sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Debía ser fuerte. Jamás creyó que Wade diría cosas así, porque no se detuvo a pensar como se sentía.

Vio como el contrario levantaba un poco su rostro para después quitarse la máscara.

— ... Pero mírame. Ni siquiera entiendo como te atreves a andar con alguien como yo. Créeme, todos los días me pregunto eso. Tú, una chica tan linda, con un futuro por delante, una gran heroína, con el camino pintado por el bien, eres... Alguien que podría tener a quien sea. Entonces, ¿porqué yo? Esa es mi pregunta. Debes entender el miedo que me invade todo el tiempo de perderte, de pensar que cualquier persona es mejor para ti que yo. Por eso... cuando me dejaste, y dijiste que yo no podía morir, realmente me mataste... Habías hecho mi peor pesadilla realidad... Mi vida no tiene sentido Petra, solo tú se lo das...

No quería que su amada siguiera viendo sus lágrimas, por lo cual volvió a hundir su cara ahora desenmascarada en donde mismo.

Y la superheroína seguía sin saber que hacer, solo atinó a acariciar con suavidad la cabeza de su exn... no, no quería llamarlo así. Porque Wade era su novio. Y todos los problemas se podían arreglar.

Ahora entendía cuando él le decía que no le gustaba verla llorar, que le partía el corazón y que haría lo que sea por verla feliz. Porque se sentía igual.

No quería volver a ver jamás ese llanto en el rostro de su irreverente mercenario. Y era su culpa, se sentía culpable.

Porque debió arreglarlo con él y no dejarlo a su suerte. Después de todo, ¿qué pareja no tenía altibajos?

—Wade... —al fin pudo articular palabra— Yo te amo, y perdóname por haber dicho que terminábamos, fue tonto de mi parte no luchar. Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo te dejaría por quien sea, tontolón?

—Eres hermosa, y yo...

—Y tú también lo eres. Y si terminaras de pasarte al bando heroico lo serías todavía mas —rió leve—. Wade, yo te amo. Me enamoraste con cada detalle y cada tontería, y el amor va más allá de lo físico. Me enamoré de ti, de tu ser, de tu espíritu. Así fueras un alien verde con tentáculos y cien ojos yo te seguiría amando, porque tu alma sería la misma.

Sonrió, y entonces elevó la cara del mayor con sus manos, quería verlo a los ojos. Limpió cada rastro de humedad que quedara en ellos y notó como amaba su preciosa mirada color chocolate. A ella Wade le parecía guapo, ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo ese mercenario?

—Pero cualquier persona...

—¡Shh! No. Ninguna persona es mejor que tú para mí, ¿ok? Y ahora alégrate, ya me pusiste cursi.

Sonrió y logró hacer reír al mayor, y amó eso, porque era lo que buscaba. Ella solo quería recuperar al Deadpool del que se enamoró.

—Te prometo que desde hoy trataré de controlar mis celos y...

—Shh. Cállate y bésame.

Fundió sus labios con los ajenos, una hermosa muestra de afecto que demostró cuanto lo había extrañado. Sus brazos se enredaron en la nuca contraria, mientras dejaba que su novio la abrazara por su cintura. En ese tipo de abrazos le encantaba que fuera posesivo, porque ella era suya y de nadie mas. Quizá los celos extremos eran innecesarios, y la hostigaban, pero siempre había una manera de arreglar las cosas, ¿no?

Desgraciadamente, su perfecto beso se vio interrumpido por el molesto ruido del celular de Wade que estaba sonando. Petra lo sacó de su bolsillo y sus cejas se fruncieron al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Quién es Jessica?

•

•

•

¿Alguien más quiere saber que le dijo un león marino a una fotocopiadora? (?)


	13. Donde hubo fuego

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Donde hubo fuego**

 **Tierra 980 (INVENTADA)**

Pelear con villanos y patearles el trasero definitivamente era mejor que esto, incluso ir a la escuela era mejor que esto según su opinión.

Estiró más las mantas para cubrirse bien y enroscarse mejor en el sofá. Su vista estaba pérdida en la aburrida película romántica de quien sabe cual canal. Y no es que quisiera ver eso, pero la flojera le ganaba, y el control remoto se había quedado sin baterías.

—¡Achú!

Sacó otro pañuelo de su caja para sonarse la nariz, y luego aventarlo a la ya algo alta montaña de papeles que tenía en una esquina.

¿Cómo es posible que viviera una vida de superheroína y no pudiera con una simple gripe?

Lo único bueno que le veía a estar enferma, era descansar un rato de las quejas y regaños de S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunque en S.H.I.E.L.D eran sus maestros, sus tutores, su todo.

Le pasaba por la cabeza lo que fue crecer con los agentes.

Nunca conoció a sus padres, según S.H.I.E.L.D, ellos estaban muertos, y nunca estuvieron casados. Fue todo lo que le dijeron.

Una explosión de una fábrica creada por el antiguo Duende Verde fue lo que acabó con ellos, y aunque nunca se encontraron los cuerpos, se creó un funeral en su honor. May no lo sabía, pero el día que los perdió, llovía terriblemente, justo como ahora.

Así fue como la pequeña bebé May Mayday cayó en manos de la empresa de agentes. Al ser hija del Hombre Araña ellos consideraron que el mejor hogar era a su lado. Siendo entrenada, a los diez años descubrió que había heredado los poderes de su padre.

Lo único que tenía de él eran viejas fotos y lo que Coulson le decía; "De los mejores superhéroes que vi jamás. Siempre poniendo la seguridad de los demás por encima de todo." Esas palabras la hacían sentirse orgullosa de él, aun sin conocerlo. De su madre prácticamente no sabía nada, solo su nombre; Mary Jane. Aunque con cabello castaño y ojos azules, era más el retrato de su padre.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un momento pensó que llamaban a la puerta, pero el ruido no venía de allí. También creyó que era Beetle, su gato, pero descartó esa idea, pues el minino estaba dormido en su camita.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para asustarse de golpe, pero unos segundos después rodó los ojos.

—¡Walt, no lo puedo creer!

Colgado de su ventana se encontraba ese chico vestido de rojo.

Con mucha pereza, se levantó de su lugar pero sin quitarse la sábana de encima. Ya con las pantuflas puestas, llegó hasta la ventana y la abrió con sumo cuidado, el frío entraría y eso le molestaba.

Aquel chico entró prácticamente cayendo adentro. Estaba todo empapado y se sacudió como perro, sin importarle si dañaba algún mueble.

—Walt, por si no lo sabías, hay una puerta ahí. ¿Y que haces aquí?

Comentó ella con fastidio, y sin dudarlo volvió a su cómodo sofá.

—¡Es "Deadpool"! Tengo el traje, ¿lo olvidas?

Él se quejó, parándose y dejando por un lado la mochila que traía consigo.

—Si, lo traes, pero todo mojado, genio.

—Puedo quitármelo si quieres~

La castaña se sonrojó y frunció el entrecejo al instante, pero increíblemente, para cuando decidió aventarle un cojín, el muchacho pelinegro ya llevaba medio traje quitado.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Auch! ¡Hey! ¿No se supone que entre los amigos hay confianza?

—Si, pero... es que... agh, olvídalo —se cubrió los ojos mientras el joven seguía con su acción de desvestirse. Éste sacaba ropa normal de su mochila—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—¡Ya! —se puso una cómoda camiseta como último paso y volvió a tomar la mochila en sus manos— ¡Ahora si! ¡Vengo a decirte algo importantisímo!

—¿Sabes que? Ya que estás aquí, sirve de algo y ve a la cocina a prepararme una sopa de pollo. Mi garganta te lo agradecerá.

El pelinegro bajó los brazos con desánimo.

—¡Pero Maaaay! ¡Venía a decirte algo impor...!

—¡Shh! Me lo dirás luego de que hagas mi sopa.

—¡Pero Maaaay!

—¡Sin peros!

Suspiró resignado y no le quedó de otra más que hacer caso.

Esa sopa no era la gran cosa, solo debía sacarla de su empaque y ponerla a calentar en la estufa, así que no perdió mucho tiempo.

Al regresar, se sentó junto a su mejor amiga sin pedir permiso. Ya teniéndola más cerca, pudo observarla bien y notó la palidez de su rostro, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y esa nariz roja.

—¡May, te ves terrible! —la otra al oír eso, arrugó la frente— ¡Y con esa expresión todavía más!

—Gracias. —el sarcasmo era obvio, pero el contrario ni lo notó.

—¡De nada!

Él le ofreció una sincera sonrisa y May negó con la cabeza. Oh Walt, ese chico no tenía remedio.

Un fuerte trueno la sacó de repente de todo pensamiento, y por inercia, se abrazó a su amigo. Ella se notaba muy asustada y él sonreía con la situación.

Estando en aquel incómodo abrazo, la castaña pudo notar una rara marca en el cuello ajeno, era como la cicatriz de una rajada. La tocó con su índice, curiosa.

—Walt... ¿que tienes aquí? —luego de preguntar, se separó de él.

—¿Eh? ¿esto? —al momento recordó— ¡Ah! ¿recuerdas el navajazo que me dieron aquellos ladrones?

La joven arácnida hizo una mueca de dolor y asintió con la cabeza. Le costaba recordar eso, aceptaba que temió por su amigo ese día.

—Pues esta es la cicatriz que quedó de eso.

—¿Qué? Pero creí que todas tus heridas se regeneraban o algo así...

—¡Así es, toditas! Pero esta no se fue, quedó esta marca y no sé porqué...

Bajó la mirada al suelo al contestar, se quedó extrañamente pensativo, y eso preocupó a Spidergirl. Pero tal preocupación no le duró mucho, ya que el contrario volvió a recuperar los ánimos. Si que era todo un bipolar.

—¡Ah, si! Yo venía a decirte algo muy importante.

Hurgó en su mochila y de ahí sacó algunos sobres y papeles doblados. Por la apariencia y textura de todos, se notaba que ya eran viejos. May alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso es lo que ibas a mostrarme?, ¿papeles viejos?

Walt soltó un chillido haciéndose el ofendido, y se puso de pie con una mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra agitaba los sobres.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que es esto, Spidey! ¡Retráctate!

Haciéndole ningún caso, la chica se recostó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

—Habla ahora o me quedaré dormida.

—¡Perfecto! —respondió, ya hastiado— ¡Esto tiene que ver con el pasado de mi padre!

Eso fue suficiente para que se descubriera la cabeza y lo mirara. Si todo esto se trataba del padre de su amigo, sin duda era importante. Pero lo siguiente que el pelinegro soltaría, eso sí terminaría de atraparla.

—... Y con el pasado del tuyo también.

Bueno, era suficiente. Ahora si tenía su completa atención. Volvió a sentarse y miró esos sobres que su compañero portaba.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Oh, nada! Al parecer es solo papel viejo... —regresó a su postura de mártir, haciendo suspirar a la castaña.

—¡Ay, Walt, por favor! —gritó, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría con él, así que mejor puso los ojos de cachorro— ¿Por favor?

Indudablemente esos nunca fallaban. El hijo del famoso mercenario se dio por vencido y tomó nuevamente lugar al lado de la joven.

—Muy bien, pero te advierto, debes tener la mente muy abierta.

—Walt, hablas con la chica que convenció a un prospecto de villano de pasarse al bando bueno e incluso de retomar sus estudios; y que lo deja entrar a su casa por la ventana sin correrlo, arriesgándose a todo.

—¡Hey! Ya estoy reformado.

–Estás en ese proceso —corrigió ella—, no lo olvides. ¿Y bien?

No se quejaría más, ella tenía razón. Se conocieron en un robo a un banco, robo que él mismo hizo; cuando tenía 16 años y la chica 15. Y de eso habían pasado ya tres años, pero comprendía que si su amiga aun tenía algo de desconfianza, era natural. Aunque la verdad, no era cierto, ella solo quería joder y porque además, Spidergirl era una chica que no daba paso sin zapato.

Esperó un buen rato a que al fin el mayor dijera algo, pero eso no ocurría y comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Entonces, ¿no me dirás?

—Es que... No sé como. Mejor, velo por ti misma.

Le pasó uno de los tantos sobres y la arácnida lo miró con curiosidad. Sentía una especie de miedo y rareza por leerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo si de verdad le interesaba saber más sobre su padre.

Abrió el gastado sobre y de él sacó un papel arrugado.

"Wade.

No puedo creer que diga esto, pero te extraño. ¿Podemos vernos? Estaré en frente del Daily Buggle por la noche. Te espero.

Peter."

El entrecejo de May volvió a torcerse al terminar de leer eso, y observó intrigada a su amigo.

—"Wade" es el nombre de tu padre... ¿pero que es...?

—Sigue leyendo más cartas.

Aconsejó él, y se le veía bastante serio. Mayday, tomó el resto de hojas entre sus manos.

"Wade.

Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto de mandarnos recaditos. El Internet es útil, pero admito que esto es romántico.

Peter."

"Wade.

Necesitamos hablar. Te espero en Central Park a la hora de siempre.

Peter."

"¿Qué hay Wade? Soy yo de nuevo, esta vez solo para decirte: Púdrete."

"Wade.

Tú tienes razón. Estamos a mano o algo así. Pero no podemos dejar esto morir. Sé lo que siento, sé lo que sientes; y esto me está quemando.

Peter."

"Wade.

Todo esto me duele. Escápemonos, ¿qué dices?

Peter."

"Deadpool.

Has cambiado, y me lastima tu actitud. No puedo creer que dejemos que esto sea el fin.

Spiderman."

"Deadpool.

Hace tanto que no hablamos, pero en ti confío. Es por eso que te cuento que tengo miedo. Las amenazas de muerte de Norman Osborn me tienen inquieto y no sé porque.

Spiderman."

"Wade.

¿Acaso esperas que te responda con la mismas cursilerías que me dices tú? Si ya sabes que tienes mi corazón atrapado. Te amo idiota.

Peter."

Y eso era todo. Terminó de leer todas las cartas para posar su vista en la nada. La congestión en su pecho debido a la enfermedad se volvía más irregular cada vez por la alteración del momento.

Walt notó eso y enseguida se preocupó. Se sintió como un idiota, pues no consideró lo enferma que estaba su amiga y él llegando con estas noticias.

—¿May? —solo una palabra dijo, y la chica casi comenzó a hiperventilar— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Voy por tu sopa de pollo!

Corrió a la cocina, dejando a una May más que alterada.

Su mirada se perdió en la televisión aun encendida, en aquella película de la que ahora ya no tenía ni idea de que es lo que ocurría.

Trataba de relajarse y no sacar conjeturas apresuradas, pero era casi imposible; cada palabra leída le daba vueltas por la mente.

¿Su padre y el de Walt eran...? ¿Ellos se...?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Ella no era absolutamente nadie para juzgar las acciones de su padre, ya que ni lo conoció. Pero no podía evitar pensar en miles de situaciones imaginarias a lo que se pudieran deber esas cartas.

¿Y qué había de sus madres?, ¿acaso nunca las amaron?

Su cerebro daba miles de vueltas en lo recién leído, y le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar todas sus ideas al ver llegar otra vez a Walt a su lado, con el plato caliente de sopa.

—¡Ya llegó la sopita! —tomó una cucharada y la acercó a la boca ajena— ¡Abre paso al avioncito!

Jugaba con un tono infantil de voz, acercando más la cuchara pero no hacía efecto alguno. May seguía con la mirada perdida y no abría la boca.

El pelinegro suspiró y dejó el plato de lado.

—Escucha, May, lo sé. No debí decirte, tú enfermita y yo...

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Logró hacerla hablar pero para el mismo tema. La castaña sostenía las cartas en sus manos.

—¿Uh? Ah... ¿recuerdas mi viejo apartamento?

—... Si. Del que te mudaste hace poco, ¿no?

—Ese mismo. Pues hoy volví a él y hurgando en el clóset encontré una caja de cartón que tenía todo esto. Entenderás que era tan urgente que tenía que venir a decírtelo aun con tormenta. Cuando yo lo leí puse una cara igual o peor que la tuya. Grité, rompí cosas y pensé que... que... ¡que mi papá había dejado a mi mamá por... ¡pues por tu papá! Agg.

Así como lo decía el chico, sonaba tan mal, pero tenía lógica. Al menos la tenía ya que ninguno de los dos supo realmente lo que pasó.

—¿Esto tiene algún orden?

—Um, no lo creo, yo no se lo encontré.

May se refregó la cara con las palmas, cansada de todo esto.

Quería encontrarle el lado bueno a todo ese enredo y no ser negativa, pero era demasiado difícil. Trató de relajarse para no decir tonterías de las que después pudiera arrepentirse.

—Así que... tu papá, y mi papá... enamorados...

—¡Calla! ¡No lo digas de esa forma! —de forma casi infantil el joven cubrió sus orejas.

—¿Y de que otra forma lo digo? Eso está claramente en estas cartas. Walt, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

May lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y el contrario se jaló los cabellos.

—¡¿Qué tú y yo podríamos ser hermanos?!

Al oír semejante tontería, los párpados de la castaña cayeron a la mitad y agarró un cojín para darle en la cabeza con él a su compañero.

—¡No, idiota! ¿Te caíste de chiquito, verdad?

—¡Auch! —se hizo el sufrido— No sé, no me acuerdo.

Mayday puso los ojos en blanco y mejor decidió seguir hablando. Lo que tenía por decir, era importante.

—Lo que esto significa es que... Es decir, si tan enamorados estaban, ¿qué los hizo separarse?, ¿porqué no estuvieron juntos? Y lo más importante es que... esto puede significar que... que tú y yo somos solo errores.

May Mayday Parker volvió a perder su vista en el suelo, no podía evitar entristecerse con ese último pensamiento.

—Oh, vamos May, debe haber algo que no sabemos... No podemos ser errores...

Sin embargo la chica no lo miraba, ya se había quedado con su deprimente idea.

Walt tampoco se hallaba muchísimo mejor. Él ya cargaba con mucho peso sobre su lomo. Tampoco conoció a su padre jamás, y perdió a su madre a los trece años, tiempo en el que se tiró a la maldad y la vagancia.

A pesar de todo, su mamá nunca habló pestes sobre Wade, aunque cabe recalcar que tampoco le echó flores.

Y según le dijo su madre, su papá estaba muerto así que él vivía con esa verdad, era todo lo que sabía.

—Y ahora nunca lo sabremos, nuestros padres están muertos.

Suspiró y hundió su cara entre sus rodillas.

Walt la miraba ahí tan triste, sintiéndose impotente al respecto. Ella tan engripada y con bastantes problemas ya, y él solo venía aquí a traerle más preocupaciones.

Si, él estaba estresado también, pero sintió como si un letrero con la palabra "tarado" le cayera encima.

—"¡Hey, tú! ¡Haz algo!"

—¿Pero que puedo hacer?

—"¡Abrázala!"

—¿Están locos? ¡Podría enojarse!

La chica giró su vista para con el otro, confundida.

—¿Con quien hablas?

Pero no recibió respuesta a eso. En cambio, se vio envuelta en un cálido y repentino abrazo. Walt recargó la cabeza de Spidergirl en su torso mientras la estrechaba con sus brazos.

Esto hizo enrojecer a la joven Parker, nunca antes se sintió así con su mejor amigo. Pero hoy, aun con esa tristeza, depresión, confusión, y dolor de garganta; sentía que podía descansar en esos cómodos brazos, como si pudiera dormir ahí por horas.

—Te voy a contagiar.

—Meh. Mi regeneración es muy fuerte, no podría contagiarme.

Con eso, May siguió abrazada del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos, hasta que un ruido peculiar la hizo reír.

—¡Achú!

No dijo nada, solo sonrió y le pasó un pañuelo a su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

Hace ya un buen no actualizaba esto. Y eso que este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito en una libreta, pero tenía paja de pasarlo.

Claramente es May de la Tierra 982, pero, con cosas cambiadas, yo diría que todo cambiado (?)

Por eso puse mejor que es tierra inventada. El capítulo más raro diría yo, pero pues ya lo tenía escrito.

Si aun hay alguien que lea esto ;w; pienso darle segundas partes a lo ya escrito. ¿Cuál Tierra de las que ya escribí les gustaría que les diera segunda parte?

¡Nos leemos!


	14. Cosas de niños, Parte 2

**¡Bueno!** Pues la tierra de los pequeñines fue la que ganó así que aquí está. También continuaré luego la de Spyderknight.

Habrá unos ligeros cambios para acoplarla más al cómic, pero nada muy importante creo. Y le cambiaré "Spiderkid" por "Spiderboy" para que no suenen muy parecidos.

Oh, Lili, claro que puedes, con todo gusto. ¡Muéstrame cuando termines!

Es todo, enjoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Cosas de niños, Parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Orfanato Xavier para niños superdotados.**

 **Tierra 10330.**

Él no quería volver.

Después de haber vivido toda una tremenda aventura con sus yo de otras dimensiones, peleando contra una nube gigante para salvar al multiverso o algo así; era natural que no quisiera volver.

En la escuela-orfanato Xavier para niños superdotados, no lo querían. Logan y sus amigos todo el tiempo le buscaban pleito, Scott era un idiota que soportaba a diario, y el profesor Xavier no lo toleraba ni un poco.

Está bien, él no era un ángel de Dios. Aceptaba que él sólo se buscaba sus castigos, metiéndose en problemas o haciéndole calzón chino a los demás. Pero según él, eso no era suficiente para que lo hicieran sentir aislado, como si no perteneciera a esa escuela.

Por eso se escapaba cuando podía. Se retiraba y jugaba al mercenario por un rato, sacaba su buen dinero de todo eso. Pero desgraciadamente, de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban encontrándolo, y atándolo al instituto nuevamente.

Esta vez pudo quedarse, servir como la Deadpool Corps con sus otras versiones. ¡Pero no!

El idiota de Wade adulto no se pudo resistir la tentación de usar otra vez esos tontos anillos y molestar a los sabios esos. Y entonces, todos volvieron a sus respectivas dimensiones.

De vuelta a la vida miserable de siempre. Y para arruinarlo aun más, los del orfanato ya lo estaban buscando. No tenía ganas de hacerla de problema por hoy, ya venía demasiado cansado de toda su aventura. ¡Había salvado el multiverso, fue todo un héroe! Y nadie lo sabía, nadie podía agradecerle ni nada.

Ahora mismo, solo le quedaba estar tirado refunfuñando en su cama, en la misma habitación que compartía con Scott Summers. El tonto al cual apenas toleraba.

—Entonces... ¿Dices que cuando esa otra versión tuya te absorbió por el portal, de verdad fueron a salvar el multiverso?

Preguntó el castaño, acostado en su respectiva cama y leyendo algún libro que para Wade, seguramente era aburrido.

—¡Si, tontorrón! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? Si tu trasero sigue ahí aplastado es gracias a mí.

 _"A nosotros, dirás."_

 _"¿Eso importa? ¿O te refieres a los otros 'Pools? "_

Negó con la cabeza y sacó su gameboy que escondía debajo del colchón. El estrés ya era bastante y necesitaba relajarse un poco, aunque sea con juegos tontos.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Cíclope solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con la lectura. No le creía nada.

—Ajá.

—¡Qué te digo la verdad, con un demonio!

Scott no le hizo más caso sobre el asunto, él estaba seguro que era uno de los tantos disparates que a Wade le gustaba inventar. Wilson tampoco insistiría, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de trato. Tanto por su compañero de cuarto, como de quien sea más del instituto.

—Ah, mientras no estabas te perdiste del chico nuevo.

—¿Chico nuevo?

 _"Ni modo que chica nueva, genio. Para eso está el orfanato de Frost."_

 _"¿Quieren callarse?"_

Esa fue información que logró captarlo por completo. Hasta se le olvidó el hecho de que estaba enojado de que todos fueran unos mal agradecidos con su acto heroico.

Si había un chico nuevo, significaba solo una cosa. Una cosa muy divertida para todos.

Dejó el gameboy de lado y se sentó en cuclillas sobre la cama, ya más interesado en el tema.

—¿Y ya le hicieron la novatada? ¡Oh, dime que no!

—Nop —sonrió el otro niño, pero sin despegar la vista del libro—. Así que sí, Wade el desastroso aun tiene oportunidad de participar en ella.

—¡Wooohoooo!

Alzó los brazos en señal de victoria. Hace mucho que no participaba en una novatada, y seguramente los chicos ya tenían preparado algo bueno para este niño nuevo. Bueno en teoría, ya que siempre se trataba de humillar al novato, obviamente.

Kidpool hasta sentía como si una cola de diablillo y unos cuernitos se pusieran sobre él. Scott solo suspiró y negó, a él no le gustaba participar en ese tipo de cosas, simplemente se mantenía al margen.

—Logan, Warren, y Colosus están detrás de todo esto, te advierto.

—Bueno, mejor aún. Les sigo la corriente, me gano su respeto, y no me vuelven a molestar. ¿Qué tal?

—Si tú lo dices.

Había llegado de malas pero ahora solo quería que la noche pasara rápido para amanecer temprano y unirse al malévolo plan de Logan y los demás. La pasaría de lujo y además, así quizá hasta se hacía amigo del mutante huesos de metal ese. Y nunca más problemas con él.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Casi ni pudo dormir. Su mente de chiquillo travieso no lo dejaba en paz. Además se conocía a sí mismo por no levantarse temprano, y esta vez debía hacerlo. Las tonterías no permitidas debían hacerse antes de que sonara el timbre a clases.

Y él, a parte, tenía que dar con Wolverine y los demás para empezar.

A Logan no le agradaba Wade, ni un poco. Pero el hecho de que quisiera unirse a su travesura le daba puntos. Quizá no era un total perdedor después de todo. Le daría una oportunidad, y si lo arruinaba, él mismo se encargaría de hacerle la vida de cuadritos los siguientes años.

Estaban cerca de la cafetería, discutiendo y repasando el plan con exactitud. No querían que el recién agregado echara a perder todo.

—Escuchen bien, otra vez. ¡Sobre todo tú Wilson!

La voz del más bajito de todos se hizo sonar. Quizá era el más bajito, pero también el más rudo. Casi todos le temían a Logan.

—¡¿Porqué yo?! ¡Yo entiendo a la primera!

Los otros presentes solo suspiraron y rodaron los ojos. ¡Como si no lo conocieran! Para ellos, Kidpool era un retardado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Si, claro. Y por eso terminas en la dirección todo el tiempo —agregó, amenazando con la mirada—. Mira Wade, te estoy dando una oportunidad, pero si arruinas algo, mis garras entrarán por tu cuello, ¡¿entendido?!

—¡Si! ¡¿Entendido?!

Repitieron Warren y Colosus al unísono, como los típicos matones que persiguen al líder. El pequeño Wade se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Pero no le quedaba nada más que aceptar con desgano.

—Pffft. Entendido.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ahora nos vamos al salón de educación física, que es donde seguro ya está porque lo citamos ahí. El muy tonto cree que será una bienvenida agradable. Y ahí es donde entra el plan y luego huimos. ¿Bien?

—Bien.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

El orfanato Xavier era un lugar muy espacioso y amplio. Seguramente lleno de escaleras y cuartos por descubrir. Probablemente, hasta una sala a prueba de los poderes de cada niño que habitaba ahí. Algo sin duda fascinante.

Algo que a un niño tan curioso y tan fanático de la ciencia como él, le encantaría descubrir. Y era una desgracia que no estuviera en el momento adecuado para disfrutar de todo eso. Por más que quisiera, no podía verle el lado bueno a nada ahora.

Todo era tan reciente. Estaba solo. Apenas llevaba tres días en ese lugar y aun no lograba acoplarse. Era muy temprano aun, sí; pero sus pensamientos eran tan pesimistas que ya pensaba que nunca lo iba a lograr.

Pero en el salón de educación física, justo ahora, talvez tendría su primera oportunidad. No pensó que unos chicos le hablaran tan amablemente para citarlo ahí por la mañana. Al parecer, se acomedieron a darle un pequeño tour por la instalación antes de entrar a clases. Y claro, él no pudo rechazarlos.

Se veían amables, y él se sentía solo e incómodo en ese lugar.

No le vio ningún problema.

Ahí mismo, pero fuera, venían llegando los chicos que harían de las suyas hoy. Incluso ya venían riéndose de lo que se imaginaban. Hasta Wade venía divertido. Solo había una cosa que le causaba intriga.

—Hey, Logan... ¿Y cómo es este chico nuevo?

—¿Ugh? Un perdedor, tiene poderes de araña creo.

—¡Jajajajaja!

 _"Jajajaja, buena esa, ¡un insecto!"_

Seguía riéndose mentalmente hasta que cayó en cuenta. Y un puñado de recuerdos se amotinaron en su cabeza.

—¿Qué?...

No podía ser lo que pensaba, ¿o si?

El castaño niño estaba acomodando unas cosas en su mochila cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió. No tardó en dejar la banca donde estaba sentado y acercarse para ver de frente a los chicos.

—¡Hola...!

Solo que, creía... No. Estaba seguro de conocer a uno de ellos. ¿No era el niño mercenario que solía causar destrozos? Si, el mismo que casi lo mata aventándolo del techo. Pero... Si estaba aquí, ¿porqué no lo había visto antes?

—¿Kidpool?

—¡¿Spiderboy?!

Wade no estaba para nada mejor. Sus recuerdos y sospechas estaban en lo cierto.

De hecho, sintió como si algo dentro suyo explotara.

¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de él?!

Técnicamente, lo recordaba, no podría olvidarlo. Quizá el problema era que su gran aventura lo cegó, y lo hizo borronear lo importante. ¿De verdad llegó a pensar que se quedaría con los Corps, aun si no volviese a ver a Spidey?

Bueno, no es como si ese chico fuese importantísimo para él. Si, lo conoció, le perdonó la vida, lo cargó en su espalda y... Le prometió que lo protegería siempre.

 _"Y luego dices que no eres idiota, Wade."_

 _"Corrección, somos. Pero, ¿qué importa? Hicimos una promesa a lo tonto, ya hasta lo habíamos olvidado."_

 _"¡No es verdad! Jamás olvidaríamos al chico araña."_

 _"¿Importa? Le daremos la novatada y así evitaremos que Logan nos siga molestando."_

—¡¿Quieren todos ustedes callarse?!

Las voces en su cabeza lo estaban casi asesinando. Se formó una revuelca en su cerebro, algunos Mini-Kidpools habían hasta armado huelgas adentro de su mente. Los que debatían entre que esto no era correcto y debían salvar a la araña, los que decían que siguieran del lado de Logan por su propio bien, y los que decían que solo salieran corriendo como si Thanos los persiguiera.

Pero aunque toda su cabeza fuese un mundo, el verdadero mundo seguía ahí. Y ocho ojos estaban posados sobre él por su reciente y extraña actitud. Bueno, un par de esos ojos estaban enmascarados, los de Peter. Pero lo miraba al fin y al cabo.

—Wilson, me imagino que no tendrás ganas de arruinar nada, ¿cierto?

Amenazó el pequeño Wolverine, y entonces Wade volvió a la realidad, pero no pudo decir nada. Frente a él, estaba parado ese exageradamente tierno niño, un niño al que juró proteger, a punto de ser víctima de una broma de los bullies del instituto. ¡Y estaba parado exactamente donde debía estarlo! ¡Por todas las chimichangas!

Peter, estaba feliz de verlo, por lo cual no entendía esa extraña actitud del otro. ¿Acaso él no se alegraba?

—...¿Wade? No sabía que vivieras aquí. Chicos, ¿daremos el tour?

Preguntó todo en su inocencia, abrazando su mochila. Las risas de Logan y sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, y a Wade ya no le estaba gustando nada esto.

—Ah, claro, claro. Luego de dejar claro como son tratados los novatos aquí.

Agregó Warren, de una forma cínica, y Logan asintió. No pensaba darle más emoción al asunto, tomó en su mano derecha una cuerda que colgaba del techo.

Y Peter no se quitaba de su lugar.

 _"¡Wade, hagamos algo!"_

 _"¡Salvemos a Spiderboy!"_

 _"¿Has enloquecido? ¿Y echarte a Logan encima? ¡Ni hablar!"_

 _"¡Pero es lo correcto!"_

 _"¿Y desde cuando hacemos lo correcto?"_

El sentido arácnido en Parker tintineó, pero no le hizo caso. Después de todo, ellos tenían razón. Era un novato.

 _"¡Si!"_

 _"¡No!"_

 _"¡Hazlo!"_

 _"¡No!"_

No hubo demasiado tiempo para pensar, Warren tiró de la soga. ¿Y Kidpool? Simplemente actuó por impulso.

Se tiró para adelante, aventando a Peter a un lado, y provocando que la broma cayera sobre él.

Un balde de pintura verde fluorescente le cayó encima y eso no fue suficiente. El ángel lanzó un ataque con sus alas, aventando muchas plumas como una ráfaga y cubriendo al pequeño mercenario. Everdecido y ahora emplumado. Desde siempre había sido el plan. Solo que el plan... era para Peter.

Éste último, se hallaba tirado en el suelo para donde Wade lo mandó, observando todo el reciente show muy confundido. No entendía absolutamente nada. Pero ahora podía ver a ese chico, Logan, bastante molesto, acercándose a Wade.

—¿Qué te advertí sobre arruinarlo?...

—Uh... ¿Dijiste que pondrías tus garrotas de gavilán en mi cuello o algo así?

A Wade le gustaba jugar con fuego, se notaba. Porque ahora los tres lo estaban acorralando. Pegajoso, emplumado, y acorralado. ¿Acaso podía esto ir peor?

Ciertamente no debió pensarlo, porque Logan si que sacó sus garras. Y no es que no pensara defenderse, ¡pero eran tres contra uno! Aun así, sus katanas estaban en su espalda por sí las ocupaba, aunque ahora llenas de pintura y poco utilizables. Era cierto que ambos se regeneraban, pero, ¿y el dolor? Ese no lo quitaba nadie.

Se acercaba más y más a él cuando sintió una masa espesa darle en la cara. Era una telaraña.

—¡Aléjense de él!

Hasta el mismo Pete se vio sorprendido de su acción, pero era lo correcto, ¿no? Ser un héroe.

Claro que para Wade no. Para Wade, ese chiquillo se estaba metiendo en el problema de su vida solo con hacer eso. No sabía el lío que estaba armando.

Y no era mentira, pues Wolverine se olvidó un poco de Kidpool para atender ahora al que se había atrevido a ofenderlo. A Parker, ahora si le entró el miedo. Seguía siendo un superhéroe en vías de desarrollo, y ese chico se veía muy matón.

Wade observó eso, y ahora no tuvo ni que escuchar a sus voces. Se levantó de inmediato, no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a la arañita. Aun entintado, con plumas y todo, se colocó entre Peter y Logan, haciendo frente.

—¡Ya déjalo Logan! ¿Tú problema es conmigo, no, cara de culo? ¡Enfréntame! ¡Fui yo quien lo arruinó!

Los gruñidos del Niño X comenzaron a salir a la par que Wade sacaba sus katanas. Nadie lo provocaba y lo dejaba con las ganas. ¡Si ese tonto de Wilson quería salir herido, entonces le daría el gusto!

Las miradas se intensificaban, acercándose lentamente, y Peter no podía hacer nada más que mirar. Además del miedo, este no era su mejor momento. Se sentía impotente, deprimido. Definitivamente no necesitaba nada de esto. Era lo último que necesitaba.

Pero, sucedió algo. Sonó el timbre.

Logan no pudo evitar rugir de coraje, y sus amigos le siguieron el juego. No llegarían tarde a clases por este tonto.

Guardó sus garras y se agachó ligeramente para señalar con el índice al pintado de verde.

—Salvado por la campana. Y solo porque no me gustan los regaños del profesor Beast, inútil.

—Si, inútil. —repitió Warren, Colosus solo se encogió de hombros y terminó por seguir a los de su grupito.

Hasta entonces fue que Wade tuvo un momento para respirar y dejarse caer al suelo. Llegarían tarde, de eso ya no había duda, pero ya no importaba.

Ahora solo sabía que a un lado tenía a Spiderboy y seguramente exigiendo una explicación. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... ¡Spiderboy estaba aquí!

Giró su cabeza para con él y lo observó. Se veía triste.

—¡Spidey! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Este es el Orfanato Xavier!

Peter suspiró. Él también tenía muchas preguntas, pero no se alteraría. Mejor, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quitarle plumas con cuidado al pequeño mercenario.

La verdad, Wade no se esperaba eso, hasta se apenó. Sintió raro, realmente no sabía si ese sentir le gustaba o no, pero no hizo nada. Solo se quedó ahí, dejando que el otro le quitara las plumas que quisiera.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que respondió, y Wilson alzó la vista. De acuerdo, hasta se ruborizó un poco, pero por suerte traía su fiel máscara. Sus voces trataron de decirle que responder, pero aún así sus labios tardaron en abrirse.

—Eh... ¿de qué? Es raro.

—¿Qué es raro?

—Nunca antes alguien me había dado las gracias... —rascó su nuca, aun todo lleno de pintura, y Pete sonrió. Estaba deprimido, si, pero a pesar de todo, le alegraba ver a Kidpool.

—Bueno, ahora yo te las doy. Gracias por defenderme de ellos aunque era claramente obvio que al principio venías a agredirme.

No lo comentó en afán de molestar, de hecho, hasta le daba risa de algún modo. Le hacía feliz saber que se arrepintió de último momento, o eso imaginaba. Pero Wade, trató de defenderse de inmediato, aunque sus palabras salieron tropezadas.

—¡Q-qué! ¡No, te juro que yo no sabía que se trataba de ti! ¡Jamás lo habría permitido si lo supiera!

Peter rió. Le creía, quería creerle. Además, con esa acción ya lo tenía más que perdonado.

—Está bien, te creo. Pero esto que venían a hacerme, no está bien para ningún niño, Kidpool.

—Ya sé... —bajó la cabeza como cachorro regañado. Pero es que ser travieso estaba en sus venas. —Oh, puedes decirme Wade.

Parker levantó la vista y acto seguido le estrechó la mano, sin importarle mancharse también.

—Peter —dijo, riendo un poco—. No sé cómo aquel día no nos presentamos bien...

—Peter...

Suspiró el mayor, desde ahora sería un nombre que jamás iba a olvidar. Aun así, la intriga de la primer pregunta seguía en él.

—Peter, no me has dicho porque estás aquí.

De solo escuchar eso, el mencionado escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Él, solo quería evitar el tema. Pero no sentía que pudiera mentirle a Wade. Además, se sentiría mal si lo hiciera.

—Wade... Mi tía murió. Era todo lo que me quedaba.

Un frío silencio inundó el aula.

Ahora ya nada podía ser gracioso. Ya no podría decirle todas las bromas que tenía planeadas. Obviamente, ahí todos eran huérfanos, no sabía cómo no lo pensó antes.

Seguramente, Pete estaba destrozado con todo esto y él estuvo a punto de arruinarlo aun más. Ahora más que nunca amaba haber recibido él ese cubetazo de pintura. Y bien merecido.

Pero, no sabía que hacer.

Nunca antes tuvo que consolar a alguien triste. Él solo quería hacerlo sonreír, y no sabía como.

—Lo siento...

Peter no dijo nada, presentía que el mayor en verdad se estaba esforzando con sus palabras. Y ciertamente, él no quería hablar mucho de eso. Más bien, quería distraerse, olvidar.

Así que recordó algo que había escuchado en los pasillos hace una hora.

—Wade, escuché que salvaste el multiverso.

Eso sí que atrajo su atención. ¿De verdad, se lo estaba diciendo enserio? Y lo peor, en un momento tan triste para él. Si hubiese sido otro momento, si hubiera aprovechado para alardear.

—Ah, no. Tonterías que...

—Gracias. También por eso. Estamos vivos gracias a ti.

De acuerdo.

¿Existía una forma de sentirse más mal?

Casi se olvida de él, casi le juega una mala broma, y ni siquiera sabe como reconfortarlo. ¿Y él seguía agradeciendo?... ¿Acaso se podía ser más adorable?

No lo pudo resistir más. Lloriqueó toda su máscara y se lanzó a abrazarlo, estrujándolo con muchas ganas.

—¡WAAAA! Peter, ¡¿Porqué eres tan adorable?!

Lo único que el arácnido hizo fue tratar de respirar y safarse de aquel agarre tan estruendoso.

—¡Wade, me estás manchando de pintura!

Llegarían tarde a clases, o talvez ni llegarían. Pero no les importaba, sobre todo a Wade.

Por ahora, él solo quería seguir abrazando y manchando al pequeño araña, no quería separarse de él. ¿Se volvería su guardaespaldas?

Algo así.

 _"Voy a mantener mi promesa Spidey."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡UF! Creo que este universo tiene mucho que dar, ¿cierto? Pero, no sé... Me gustaría hacer una historia aparte, en otro fic, de solo ellos dos, ligada a estos dos capítulos. No sé, ¿qué piensan?

Maullidos para todos~ (?)


End file.
